Last Resort
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: When you're stuck in an avalanche, in the cold, struggling to live, all you need to survive...is a spark. Sam/Scam


Hi everyone, this is my Christmas fic. :D

It's super long so thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Totally Spies. It is property of Marathon Inc. UGH

**Note: **Thank you _Poison's Ivy_ for your awesome help in planning parts of this story, and all your great ideas. I hope you enjoy LR.

* * *

1:15 pm - Canada, Somewhere up North

Jerry sighed warily as he watched his trio of spies chase after the villain they were sure they had just captured a few days ago.

He sighed rubbing his temples, the cold air biting his pale skin. He couldn't wait to get this over with. Jerry's gaze moved to the man that was successfully evading all their attacks making it impossible for him to be captured, and Jerry found himself hoping he would just surrender now, even if he was bound to break out again.

But of course, _Tim Scam_ had no such plans.

Scam chuckled. A smirk was on his face as he watched the frustration and fatigue etched onto their faces. All three of the girls were exhausted, he could tell but they refused to stop their attempts to capture him. He dodged Clover's leg that had been aimed at his side, and then pushed Alex aside. He smirked when he heard Alex scream when her face hit the snow.

Scam shook his head watching Clover struggle to get up, the snow and ice making her trip and fall. He let out a small chuckle. Sam narrowed her eyes watching the arrogant man before her, glaring when she heard him laughing (yes he had the nerve to laugh) at her best friends struggling with the snow.

She drew in a breath concentrating on him, she knew he had forgotten about her. He was too busy laughing at Clover and Alex to notice that she hadn't even attacked him yet. She had a chance to take him down. Sneaking up behind him, she prepared her arm to land a punch at his back. She mentally planned to knock him down, then hit a pressure point on his neck, that would be the easiest way to take him down. Scam smirked when he saw the redhead sneaking up behind him slowly, from the corner of his eye. How could she even think he would forget about her? Of course he knew there were three annoying girls he had to beat. When she was less than a foot away from him, and he saw her launch her arm towards him, he spun quickly using the ice to his advantage and making the movement swift. He caught her wrist and smirked before spinning her around and soon her back was touching his chest, her arm twisted behind her back. Sam hissed in pain, mentally cursing at Scam.

He twisted her arm a bit more making her moan in pain before he shoved her away and Sam gasped when she too joined her friends on the snow covered floor. "Ow! Sammie!" Clover complained, and Sam sighed getting off her friend and glaring at the man that had pushed her on top of her. Scam only threw his head back and chuckled as he watched the three of them, laying sprawled out on the snow. "You know.." he said suddenly, his voice smug. "You girls should just give up, you can't catch me." Alex huffed sitting up on the floor. "Yea right! We've caught you before Scam, and we can do it again!"

He crossed his arms over his chest watching Alex help Sam get up from the floor, and then move to help Clover. "Yes.. but what's the point. I'll escape. Again. And again..." He smirked more amused than ever. "And again." Sam scoffed shifting into a fighting stance, Clover and Alex joining her. They were not going to stand around and listen to him rant about how good he was at escaping from prison. Although they knew that every attempt to capture Scam always ended back at square one...with him successfully escaping over and over again.

But it wasn't going to happen again, not if they could help it. Clover was first to attack him, and she managed to land a blow at his side, with Alex helping her. Sam smiled when she heard him let out a grunt. Good, they were winning. Her smile however faded when she watched him take out both Alex and Clover with a firm blow from his left arm. Scam smirked when he heard them fall with a soft thud on the snow. Turning to look at Sam he narrowed his eyes, and Sam wasn't sure if she imagined it but she thought she saw a amused look in his eyes. As if he was telling her she would never be the one to capture him. She let out a breath and made a fist of her hand. She would just have to prove him wrong.

Sam lunged at him kicking at his abdomen and she smirked when he fell backwards. She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled her down and she joined him on the icy floor. She struggled to get her ankle out of his grasp, but he smirked not letting go. She watched him stand up, still holding onto her ankle and she gave him another glare as she twisted her leg desperately trying to break his hold. Seeing his smirk widen at her attempts she scowled, having never seen a more arrogant man in her life. Recovering from her fall, Clover sighed and sat up. She winced when she noticed Sam struggling to get her ankle out of Scam's hold. There had to be some way to beat him. Some easy way. Perhaps a gadget?..

Clover grinned. Of course a gadget! She looked around in the snow and smirked when she saw her jetpack, and close to it she found the gadget she had been looking for. Clover quickly picked up the Sonic Disintegrator Boom box and carefully brought it over to where Scam was standing. Glancing above him she could see a huge deposit of ice and sleet on the mountain, stopped from falling at Scam only because of a tree effectively stopping it. If she could take down that tree that was behind him then the ice and snow would come crashing down and Scam would be buried underneath it. "_Easy enough_" Clover thought smirking, knowing Scam wouldn't see this coming.

Sam glared, her eyes narrow slits as Scam lifted her ankle higher and higher. Soon she let out a yelp as she hung by her ankle one foot high above the snow. She growled turning her head and scowling at him, but he only chuckled swinging her back and forth above the snow as if her body was a pendulum. Sam shrieked wondering when he would let her go and she would crash into the snow. She began to feel dizzy, as her blood rushed to her head and she hoped he would stop. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. Drawing in a breath she opened her eyes, her mind focused on getting free when she noticed a spot of red amongst the snow. "Clover?..." Sam squinted her eyes still dizzy and trying to focus. She relaxed now, knowing Scam was too busy playing with her to notice Clover and her plan. _"Wait a minute..."_ Sam thought. "_What is Clover's plan?"_ She squinted trying to concentrate on her friend and ignoring Scam's firm grip on her ankle. She found herself gasping when she saw what Clover intended to attack Scam with. _"No...the Sonic Disintegrator Boom box...here? She could cause a meltdown...a..." _Her eyes widened. _"An avalanche." _Panicking now, Sam screamed. "Clover no!"

Scam heard her screaming and turned to look at Clover, but not before releasing Sam's leg and she fell roughly to the ground. Sam shivered from the cold but sat up with a start when she saw Clover's hand on the boom box's button. "No!" Sam screamed. Clover smiled. "Don't worry Sammie, I've got it covered." Sam's eyes widened as Clover pushed the button setting the gadget off before she could say another word. A horrible screeching sound filled the air and moments later the ground began to shake. At first no one noticed it but then the shaking was unmistakeable. And then the worst happened.

All at once ice and snow began to slide off the trees above them all. Snow fell off the mountain tops and off the trees burying everything in its path. Trees began to fall as a chain reaction to the heavy snow that hit them. Scam ducked quickly, dodging a falling tree and kept his head down hoping to escape the snow. Clover coughed and tried to reach the boom box but it was too late. There was no way to stop the raging avalanche that had begun. Sam watched in horror as a tree came crashing down towards her and she crawled away as fast as she could breathing out a sigh of relief when she escaped it just barely. Alex screamed when she was buried beneath a pile of sleet and snow that she hadn't seen coming. She coughed out violently and tried to raise her head above the snow while screaming for help. Clover heard Alex's scream and she panicked moving to help her friend before she was buried by her own pile of snow and she too was left screaming.

Sam tried crawling towards her friends ignoring Scam for the moment who was having more luck with the snow than the rest of them. His height was making it easier for him to keep his head above the snow. "Closer...closer" she mumbled almost reaching the piles of snow that she knew were her friends when she screamed suddenly as a wave of snow hit her with a crash. It covered her body and her head, and all she could feel was cold. She screamed weakly as the snow still crashing down from the mountains carried her off and she could feel her body falling but she could do nothing to stop it. She could feel her body numbing and she squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if she would even survive this avalanche.

After a chaotic ten or so minutes the avalanche finally died down and things began to clear up. Jerry was first to bury his way through the snow because he hadn't been caught in the avalanche just a little snow from the side because he had been standing farther away. His eyes scanned the snow covered area. The girls hadn't been so lucky. He couldn't see any of them at all and he panicked before he saw blonde hair sticking out of the snow suddenly and then he heard who he knew was Clover coughing. He took a breath of relief as he moved over to Clover and helped pull her out of the snow. She took deep breaths continuing to cough before she thanked Jerry for fishing her out of the cold. Together they looked for Alex, Sam and Tim Scam none of which were to be found. They were about to give up when Clover stepped into a pile of snow only to hear a shriek of pain. She moved back quickly and sighed in relief when she saw Alex's head pop out of the snow. "Alex!" Clover grinned moving to pull her out and apologizing for stepping on her head.

"It's okay Clover..." Alex mumbled rubbing her head. "At least you guys found me." She looked around at the mess the snow had made her eyes narrowing after she only saw Clover and Jerry standing there. "Where is Sam?" she asked, panic evident in her voice. Clover bit her lip and looked at Jerry who shook his head and sighed. "We have to find her. She should be around here somewhere" he said with strain in his voice. Alex and Clover looked at each other doubtfully before looking at all the snow and trying to see a spot of red or green amongst it. "But where Jerry?" Clover said slowly, hopelessness building up inside her as she saw no sign of Sam. "Where could she be?"

* * *

Sam moaned painfully as she began to open her eyes. The only sounds that could be heard were of soft slow breaths coming from her own mouth as she lay there half asleep on a bed of snow. Sam sat up with a start and gasped when she noticed that it was kind of dark and she couldn't help but wonder where she was. Wincing slightly she forced herself to stand after brushing off the snow that was clinging to her freezing skin. She shook her head still panting and breathing heavily from being buried under the snow. Her teeth chattered and she glanced around seeing little else but snow to her right. Sam moved her eyes to where she had fallen looking for a gadget that could help her but she sighed a moment later when she found none. She turned her head back to her right and shivered while glancing at a wall of snow and ice that stood directly before her. She could barely see light seeping out from the sides of the wall of snow and she found herself gasping in frustration when she realized she was possibly stuck here. This was the only way out of here.

Marching up to the snow she tried to push it but it didn't budge. Sam clenched her teeth together and shoved as hard as she could, still nothing happened. A moment later she sighed dropping her head. "Clover!" she screamed. "Alex!" She waited for a moment before biting her lip. "Where could they be?" She glanced around nervously and sighed. Where was she? Sam stared hopelessly at the blocked entrance to this place, her only way out. She looked around and gasped a moment later when she looked to her left where snow wasn't covering everything. Suddenly her heart fell as she knew where she was when she saw the jagged interior and rocky walls that surrounded her.

She was trapped in a cave.

Perfect.

Sam sighed dropping her shoulders. "Well it could be worse.." she smiled. "At least Scam isn't here" she said shuddering at the thought while thinking of what to do next.

"If only you were so lucky" said an amused voice from behind her. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide. Her body froze on the spot, refusing to let her turn around and face the person who said that. But, she knew him. She knew his voice too well to not be able to recognize it.

"S-s-scam?..." She stuttered slowly feeling the walls of the cave closing in on her. She heard a chuckle. "No it's Clover" he said sarcastically making her groan. She gulped before turning around and facing him. She frowned when she saw clear amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "Great." Sam hissed through gritted teeth, showing him just how thrilled she was to be stuck with him.

He only raised an eyebrow in amusement and watched her standing there in front of him glaring. She put her hands on her waist and huffed a moment later. "This is all your fault!" Scam narrowed his eyes and glared. ""What do you THINK I am? Some kind of nature god?!" He spat, his voice frustrated and angry telling her he was just as upset with being stuck with her as she was with him.

She ignored his comment and glared even though she knew he was right. He wasn't the one to blame here. "Now what do we do?!" Sam screamed a moment later. Scam chuckled. "We?" A smirk broke out on his face. "Don't expect me to help you." She rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course he wasn't going to help her out of this. He would love it if she froze to death. But.. Sam bit her lip. He was stuck here too. If she died from the cold, sooner or later he would too. Looking at his face and the smirk on it she knew he would never believe that. _"OF course not.." _Sam sighed in her thoughts. _"He's Scam, he would never give up." _

* * *

"Ugh!" Clover screamed stepping in a puddle of slush and having it splash on her clothes. They had been searching for Sam for over half an hour now and they were growing more and more concerned with every passing moment. They had looked everywhere on the snow capped mountains. There was no trace of Sam anywhere. Jerry sighed, his fatigue catching up with him. He really hoped Sam was okay, and he knew she was a smart girl so she would know what to do...Right? Alex leaned back against the side of a mountain cautiously before dropping her head in defeat. "Jerry we can't find her." Clover shook her head sadly. "This is all my fault, I should have never used that gadget." Jerry smiled warily at Clover. "No, no don't think like that. This isn't your fault, you were only trying to save Sam from Scam." Jerry's eyes widened suddenly as he realized something.

Scam.

Where was Tim Scam?

Standing in front of him, it was clear that Clover and Alex were now having the same thought. Where was Scam? Had he used the avalanche as an opportunity to escape? But all of them had been buried in the snow, how could he have escaped? Was it even possible? Clover gulped. "Jerry you don't think Sam is with...you know." Jerry shook his head. "No I don't think so Clover. Sam can't be with Tim Scam. I mean what are the odds of something like that happening? Look at this place it's huge. Sam could be anywhere and Scam has probably escaped" he said firmly. Alex shook her head in doubt. "Oh come on Jerry, Scam may be evil and smart but he's human just like us. He's just as vulnerable to cold and avalanches as the rest of us." She paused. "I don't think he escaped. He's probably trapped like Sam is, under this snow somewhere."

Clover nodded. "Yea I think Alex is right Jerry. But you're right too, I mean what are the odds of them being stuck together? They are probably miles apart if not more" she finished with a smile. But Jerry wasn't too convinced of Sam's safety. He sighed, drawing out a breath and turning away from the girls. "Let's just keep looking."

* * *

Sam glared at the man before her and sighed before assuming a fighting stance. With or without her friends, she still had to fight Scam. He only watched her with a neutral expression when seeing her ready to fight him even though they were stuck in this cave. He shook his head, not being in the mood to fight. Placing his hands in his pockets he smirked before walking towards her slowly. Sam watched him in confusion wondering what he was doing. It didn't seem like he was trying to fight, he seemed calm. "So..how have you been?" he asked suddenly making her blink. She sighed before dropping her arms, and relaxing from her fighting stance. It didn't look like Scam was going to attack her but she would still keep her guard up just in case he decided to do something.

She watched him, her eyes narrow slits because he was so comfortable talking to her. There was no way she was going to allow Scam to get too comfortable around her. Still watching him cautiously, she spoke in a bitter voice. "The minute we get out of here..." She said slowly, ignoring his previous question. "You are going back to jail." He only chuckled in response to her warning. His face donned a smirk. "So sure of yourself aren't you? What makes you think you'll make it out of here?" Sam took in a breath and looked down. What was he trying to say? That she would be stuck here and Jerry wouldn't find her? That he would be the last person she saw before she died? She shook her head. No, no that would not happen. He was just trying to scare her to gain an advantage over her. Sam looked at him defiantly with a small smirk. "Well, if I don't make it out of here.. you don't either. So don't go getting any ideas." He frowned just slightly and she smirked again, knowing she had made her point.

Sam rubbed her arms and tried not to shiver but she couldn't help it. It was so cold, and she knew that if she didn't get rescued soon, she would freeze to death. She glanced at Scam who was busy holding his coat harder around his chest, the cold obviously bothering him too. She sighed. And Scam would freeze along with her.

* * *

"Hey Jerry!" Alex screamed out, and Jerry looked to where she was standing. She gestured him to come closer, and Clover and Jerry both walked over to where she was. She pointed to an area just below the mountains. They could see caves, many of them surrounding the area. Alex sighed. "We can't find Sam here..do you think maybe she got carried off by the snow? Like pushed off the mountain top and maybe she ended up in one of those caves?"

Clover shrugged. "What about Scam? Do you think he's in a cave too? We can't find him either." Jerry narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hmm maybe you're right Alex. They could have landed in any of those caves." Clover looked at the caves below again and gulped. "Whoa.." she said staring at just how far down they were. "That's really far down. You don't think Sam's hurt right? I mean falling from up here..." She said pointing to the mountain they were standing on. "To down there.." she said her eyes widening at the height from which Sam would have fallen to reach the caves. "That's a big fall."

Alex sighed sadly. "I hope she's okay." She took a glance at the caves and sighed, not even being able to see the entrance of the caves. It appeared that the snow from the avalanche had blocked them. She groaned. That meant Sam was probably stuck in there until they found a way to get her out. If she was even in the cave. Jerry sighed. "I think we need to find out if Sam.." He paused. "Or Scam are even in there first. And then we can figure out what to do next." Clover and Alex nodded knowing Jerry was right. Jerry stopped glancing at the caves and turned walking away. "Where are you going?" Alex asked. He turned his head to face them. "I'm just going to inform WOOHP, and get something to help us see if anyone is trapped within those caves. You girls wait, I'll be back soon." Alex nodded letting out a small sigh. Clover and Alex both stared at the caves wondering if Sam or Scam were even in there. Were they even alive? They brushed off the thought praying that at least Sam was okay. They couldn't help but care for her more. Scam was their enemy but Sam was their best friend. She just had to be okay. Somehow, she had to stay alive.

* * *

Sam sat on the floor of the cave with her arms hugging her knees. Her teeth were chattering and her whole body felt like it was made of ice. She was so cold. Sam watched Scam with narrowed eyes suspiciously as he walked back in forth in front of her with his coat wrapped around him tightly. She found herself staring at his coat longingly, only because she was too frozen at this point to think straight. She really couldn't sit around like this, she was freezing. She had to do something to generate body heat before she froze to death. Just sitting around and hoping for a rescue wasn't going to do anything, she knew better than that. She stood up slowly and sighed before going back to watching Scam. He was probably warmer than she was, with his coat wrapped around him. She was stuck wearing only her spy suit which no offence to Jerry, wasn't very warming, granted she wasn't supposed to have ended up freezing in a cave. The fight with Scam was supposed to be a quick one but no, that didn't happen. She found herself glaring at him, wanting to blame him again for all of this even though he was only partially to blame.

Scam caught her glaring and smirked. "What? Are you thinking of blaming me again?" he said suddenly making her gasp because that really was what she had been thinking. She brushed of her shock and glared again. He only chuckled at her fit of anger and came closer to her, walking slowly. " You honestly think I can control nature? I thought you'd be smarter than that but no. You're just as stupid as your spy friends." Sam scowled at his words. How dare he compare her to her friends like that! Even Clover and Alex said she was the smartest. He stopped walking when he was two feet away from her. "You are so stupid Sam...so so stupid" he said with a smirk.

_"That's it, I've had it!"_ Sam thought while moving closer to him and aiming a punch at his side. Scam smirked grabbing her arm and spinning her around with it too fast for her to get away. And she was stuck with her back pressed against his chest. Sam gasped when he placed his head in the crook of her neck and smirked against her skin. He chuckled before whispering against her skin ""I bet you can't even catch me despite my being so close to you" he said mockingly. She gasped again both at his words and because of the way his warm breath seemed to flutter down the side of her neck, tickling her cold skin. When he chuckled again, Sam frowned before she turned her head to face him. She turned and huffed but couldn't help but pout. " You know..." he said slowly, keeping his lips inches away from her skin, touching but not touching. "You don't look half as bad when you pout like that..." he smirked. Sam gasped turning her head suddenly to face him. He chuckled. "You look cuter when you gasp." Sam glared. "And glare" he added with his smirk widening.

Sam blushed and looked down away from his face, hoping that her blush would fade away and fast. She cursed at him in her mind, calling him every bad word she knew for making her blush. He let her go after a few moments and went back to pacing around in the cave. She didn't dare look up at him just in case she was still blushing. Why was she blushing anyway? Because Tim Scam called her cute?_ "Ugh, I need to get a grip!" _Sam thought while rubbing her arms, the cold still bothering her. She couldn't help but notice that her face felt warmer now thanks to Scam making her blush. "Jerk" she muttered under her breath making sure he wouldn't hear her or see her blushing.

Scam stopped pacing to stare at Sam, telling himself the only reason that was, was because she was more interesting to look at than snow. He chuckled, slightly shocked that she was blushing. He hadn't noticed that before. "Aww how cute. You're blushing" he said smirking in amusement. She gave him a glare, forcing the blush of her face. "Shut up Scam!" Scam returned her glare. "Watch it Sammie, you don't want to make me mad." Sam smirked. "Oh and why not! What are you going to do?!" she screamed walking right up to him and stopping less than a foot away, letting him know he would not scare her. He glared harder and crossed his arms over his chest. "How does strangling you to death with my bare hands sound?"

Sam scoffed at his threat. "Oh yea! I'd like to see you try!" she screamed with another glare. "Gladly.." he whispered before suddenly reaching out and wrapping his hands around her neck tightly. Sam gasped and tried to grab his hands but she could not. Thinking fast Sam raised her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the leg. He grunted and dragged her with him closer to the cave wall, still holding her neck. When she tried to kick him again his hand moved down quickly grabbing her left leg, and wrapping it around his waist. Sam gasped at their new position too shocked to try and move his other hand off her throat while she had the chance. He grabbed her neck with both hands and pulled her closer, making no move to release her. Sam glared and he smirked leaning back against the cave wall putting his weight on her leg that was still wrapped around his waist. Sam hissed in pain. "What are you doing!" she choked out. "Let go that hurts!" He smirked bringing them nose to nose and staring into her eyes. "Well that's the point."

She bit her lip. "I-I'm so-sorry!" she choked out no longer being able to stand the pain. Scam smirked releasing her neck at once and moving away from the wall to let her remove her leg from around his waist. Sam took a deep breath, snapping her leg away and glaring at the arrogant man before her. "I hate you.." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't choke her again. Scam only chuckled not responding and moving to return to his walking while thinking how cute Sam was when she was angry. She sighed and rubbed her leg, it was still a bit numb from the pressure Scam had put on it. Seeing her rubbing her leg, Scam sighed. "Did I hurt you too badly?" Sam huffed and raised her chin, letting him know he didn't bother her. "It's going to take more than that to kill me Scam!"

He watched her with a raised eyebrow and smiled slightly. She was so amusing. The way she raised her nose up at him and huffed, just to let him know that he didn't bother her made him laugh. "I wasn't trying to kill you" he said a moment later. Sam smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Haha sure you weren't" she said sarcastically. He didn't answer and kept pacing to keep himself warm. Sam shivered and watched him walking back and forth. Walking would be a good way to keep herself warm, even if it wouldn't last long. While arguing with Scam she hadn't really noticed how cold it really was in here. She almost wished he would talk to her so that she could be distracted again. Her teeth chattered and she rubbed her arms, wondering if her friends even knew if she was alive. She had to survive this cold. She tried putting her frozen hands in her pockets to keep them warm, but it didn't help much. She rubbed her palms together, trying to draw some sense of heat from them. She let out a breath and watched her breath turn into wisps of white smoke because of the cold.

She carefully pulled her hood up over her head, thankful that her hair was already up in a bun because her fingers were too numb at this point to do that now. She shuddered at the cold air that kept blowing around making her hold her hood tight over her head to keep it up. She ran her tongue over her lips and sighed when she noticed how dry they were. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at Scam again, watching him pace back in forth not paying much attention to her at all. With him no longer speaking to her at the moment she found her mind swimming with all sorts of thoughts. She also found herself glancing back up at him sneakily from time to time. For some reason she wanted to look at his face. She wanted to let her eyes take in the features of the man, the last man she would be seeing before she died. Sam's eyes widened at that thought. It was a bit too soon to start thinking she was going to die like this but what if? What if it happened? Sam sighed inwardly glancing away from Scam because she knew that he wouldn't believe his life would end this way. But at the same time she knew this was because Tim Scam was a man that liked to be in control of his own fate. He would never want to go down like this. Trapped in a cave alone with her, his enemy. She knew he would rather go down fighting than die like this but what choice did he have? What choice did any of them have? They were stuck with each other in what were possibly their last moments before they both died. Looking at things now Sam found herself wondering over the life she had. Being only twenty there were so many things that she hadn't experienced yet.

Tears almost erupted from her eyes at the reality she was facing right here and now. It was possible she would never get to do those things she had always wanted to do. She would never graduate from college! She would never get to see Jerry, Clover and Alex, her parents, anyone ever again! This could be the end. Sam bit her lip and held back tears. It was possible she would never get to go on another mission again. She was surprised that that actually mattered seeing that a mission was leading to her untimely death. But it just didn't matter now did it? Nothing mattered now. She would give anything to live longer than this. Anything in the world not to die yet. She was too young, much too young to have her life taken away from her.

She sighed and glanced back at Scam to distract herself from her depressing thoughts. Anything to get her mind of thoughts of freezing to death. His expression was that of determination as he walked, as if he wasn't going to let this cold win against him. Sam stared at him in awe. _"How can anyone be so strong?" _she found herself wondering. Sam smiled a moment later and shook her head. If Scam wasn't going to give up, neither was she. Besides it hadn't been so long since she got stuck in here. Maybe an hour or so. There was still hope. She could still be rescued, in the meantime she should do everything in her power to stay alive and not let the cold get to her. _"At least.."_ Sam thought smiling slightly. _"Scam isn't trying to hurt me..."_ She looked up to find him smirking at her. Sam sighed softly. _"Yet."_

* * *

"Clover..." Alex said slowly while wondering if she should even start this conversation. "You don't think Sam is stuck with Tim Scam, right?" Clover's eyes widened at the thought immediately. She sighed glancing at the trail of footsteps Jerry's feet had left when he had gone to get help. It was barely visible now, thanks to the constantly falling snow, and he still wasn't back yet. It had been such a long time too and both her and Alex were worried to death already. She turned to Alex and sighed. "I hope not, for Sam's sake."

Alex gulped. "But what if she is? I mean what would happen?" Clover shook her head. "I don't think I even want to imagine that Alex. He would probably.." Clover trailed off knowing Scam would jump at the opportunity to hurt Sam. He would do anything in his power to kill her. If they were stuck together, in a cave, all alone who knows what he would do to her. She knew Sam's chances of surviving the avalanche alone were low, but she also knew that if Scam was in there with her then there was no chance for Sam.

Clover sighed sadly, almost on the brink of tears when she thought about her best friend. There was no way in hell Tim Scam would spare her if he got the chance to kill her. Closing her eyes she hoped for all she could that Sam was far far away from Tim Scam. Where at least she would have a slim chance at survival.

* * *

Scam grunted and stopped in the middle of his pacing making Sam look up at him from her spot on the floor of the cave. Sam hugged her knees together and leaned her head against them trying to retain her body heat. If she was cold before, she was no less than frozen now. Her skin was tingling all over because of the many frostbites she had gotten from the cold and she was trying very hard to ignore them with very little success. She looked up ,watching him sigh and drop his head and she figured he was tired of pacing back in forth inside the cave. She couldn't blame him though, he had been doing that for hours now, anyone would be tired. Scam sighed again and sat down on the floor of the cave joining Sam. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he crossed his legs and settled down next to her. He hadn't said a single word to her for a while now, simply leaving her to her own horrific thoughts of dying in this cave while he attempted to keep himself warm.

Sam sighed hoping he would say something. It was so awkward sitting here with him like this. Seeing that he wasn't saying anything she gulped but turned her head to speak to him. This silence was killing her, she needed to talk to him for her own sanity's sake. "So Scam?.." she said slowly seeing that she had his attention. "What are you going to do if we make it out of here?" He narrowed his eyes watching her curiously. "Why do you ask?" Sam sighed rocking back and forth while sitting on the floor. "No reason, I guess I'm just curious." He chuckled softly. "What?" she asked turning her head to look at him, wondering why he was laughing. Scam smirked while watching her curious face. "You actually want to talk to me?" She shrugged. "Yea I guess. I mean what else can I do. I'm stuck here with you aren't I? Who else am I supposed to talk to?"

Scam chuckled again at Sam's logic. "Oh okay fine then what do you want to talk about?" Sam rolled her eyes hearing all the mockery in his tone. She rested her head on her knees and smirked. "I believe I asked you something already." He looked at her and she watched his face don an innocent expression. "You did?" Sighing she shook her head knowing the reason he wasn't answering her question was because he probably didn't want to share his future plans with her. Not that she wanted him to of course. Sam sighed dropping her legs down and crossing them like Scam had crossed his. She shifted a little bit and unconsciously moved closer to him because her body was drawn to the only source of warmth in this cave at the moment, which just so happened to be him. She thought about something else to ask him and looked at him a moment later. "So why do you hate WOOHP so much?" she said suddenly making him raise an eyebrow.

"For a chance to ask me anything you wanted Sam, you sure are limited." Sam rolled her eyes again and resisted the urge to punch him for his comment. "Ha ha very funny" she said in a peeved voice making him chuckle. She couldn't help but smile when he chuckled. "Answer me!" she said a moment later because he was still laughing. Scam smirked and looked at her face. She looked so determined to make him answer. Her lips were set in that pout that he had seen a few times now that was undeniably adorable, and her eyes were staring fixedly at him. Somehow he knew at that moment that she was used to getting what she wanted no matter how long it took her. "Oh do I have to answer?" he said, amusement clear in his voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and moved closer to him just slightly speaking in a demanding voice. "Yes you do!" He leaned his face closer so that he could look into her determined eyes. "Why? Is this an interrogation?"

Sam narrowed her eyes when he chuckled. It was clear that he found her amusing. Sam pouted and rested her elbow on her thigh, leaning her head against her hand. Watching him laugh she smiled internally. She really was enjoying this conversation more than she should. Probably because she enjoyed challenges and Scam was not going to talk easily. But she liked a good challenge and she wasn't ready to give up. Talking to him made it easier for her to forget about the cold biting away at her skin. It made it easier for her to concentrate on being alive. A smirk slowly formed itself on her face. "What if it was an interrogation?" she said her lips still set in a playful smirk. He paused and put his fingers on his chin pretending to be in thought. "Hmm if this was an interrogation..." He smirked looking at the smirk on her face. "You wouldn't be getting much information out of me anyway."

Sam gasped when he laughed again. "That's just not fair!" she said clenching her fists. Scam smirked tilting his head to the side and looking at her teasingly. "Aww you gave up already?" Sam huffed more out of frustration than anything else. Sam rubbed her hands together and sighed giving up on getting Scam to answer for the moment. It was too cold in here. Too cold to think. If only there was some way to warm up. Sam turned to face Scam again only to gasp slightly when she noticed that he was now sitting right next to her. Her right knee was brushing against his left one at this point, and there was only a few mere inches of space in between the sides of their bodies. Sam gulped but really couldn't deny that she felt warmer when she was close to him. Clearing her throat nervously Sam inched herself away from Scam's warm frame even though her body was begging her not to. She needed heat, and she needed it now. Mentally berating herself to get a grip she sighed.

"I'm going to build a fire.." She said to him slowly. A fire was something she should have built hours ago, it would definitely help keep her warm until she got out of here... If she got out of here. Sam gulped but brushed that thought away. She stood up cautiously, and began to walk. She took one step and yelped. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam screamed as her foot slipped on the ice and sent her flying off her feet. Sam closed her eyes expecting to fall flat on the cold, rough, cave floor. Only that didn't happen.

Instead Sam fell, face flat on top of Tim Scam, landing right on the centre of his lap. Scam grunted in surprise. "_Oh my god.._" Sam thought as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She didn't dare look up at him for fear of how he was going to react to her knocking the wind out of his lungs. She bit her lip keeping her head down where it was. Her face was pressed against his chest, buried in the woollen fabric of his black trench coat. Sam took a deep breath feeling her face burn from the extent of the blush on her cheeks. Her arms, in her own need to protect herself from what she thought was going to be a hard fall, had landed not on the floor of the cave as they should have, but instead around Scam's waist. She could feel waves of heat radiating from his body and that made her snuggle closer when she knew she should be pulling away from him and apologizing. She berated herself over and over again but her body refused to separate from him, desperately clinging on to the heat it was receiving from him.

Although she felt he probably wanted her to, she didn't separate herself from his body. He said her name and she simply closed her eyes and focused on his voice saying her name. His voice was so…smooth and rich. Just listening to it seemed to bring her comfort. She blushed wondering where these feelings were coming from since she had never sought comfort from his voice before, granted his voice must have always been this nice. She had probably just been too busy to notice. Sam could feel his heartbeat pounding rhythmically against her ear and her own slow breaths mixed in with that sound making a kind of entrancing beat in the silence of the cave. Suddenly the snow didn't bother her, she was just glad to have him here with her. It was better than dying alone, she knew she would rather die with him. In fact she would rather die just like this, sitting safeguarded in his embrace.

"There is nothing to build a fire with.." he said suddenly making her steer away from her thoughts. Sam blushed with her face still against his chest and nodded, shocked that he didn't just push her away from him. Did he not notice that she was on top of him? Why was he letting her steal some warmth from him? Blushing slightly she stayed on his lap, but she carefully removed her arms from around his waist and pressed her hands against his chest instead. She bit her lip before carefully looking up because she knew she was still blushing. "We can't build a fire?" she said her voice unmistakeably rough and quiet. She watched him shake his head. "There is nothing we can use. There are no twigs..there aren't even stones in here. There's only ice." Sam sighed listening to him. "Yes, it's so cold.." she whispered slightly light-headed as she pressed her face against his chest. She smiled taking a breath against his body. "You're warm" she said with a small smirk not really aware of herself.

"..What?" Sam snapped her head up and blushed when she heard his startled response. _"Why did I say that?" _Sam thought blushing furiously before she carefully pulled herself off his lap and sighed while doing so. She already missed his warmth. The cold must be getting to her. Sam sat in front of him making sure to leave some space in between them just in case her body betrayed her again. Sam bit her lip and sighed while thinking of something to say to break this tension that hung in the air. She rubbed her hands together again and clenched her teeth. Her lips were dry and chapped now and even her eyes were watering. She found herself thinking about death as she always did when he wasn't distracting her with his voice. "Do you think.." she said suddenly out loud. "That we're going to die in here?" Scam stared at her slightly shocked that she just said that. He looked into her eyes and saw a fear of death there. He could tell she was horrified by the fact that she could possibly die here today. It wasn't like he didn't have that thought, he just refused to believe it. Scam watched her look down sadly and it almost looked like she was about to cry. "..No." He said suddenly making her look up at him. Sam stared at him curiously. "Why not?" He sighed not really sure what to say. For some odd reason he just hadn't liked the look of the fear of death dancing in her eyes. "Look.." he said slowly. "Let's just not think about it."

Sam sighed sadly. Scam smirked. "Okay, okay if you want to think about it fine, go ahead, just don't tell me I'm going to die too." Sam stared at him for a second before she found herself laughing at what he just said. "You're so mean" she said poking him on the chest, with a slight smile on her face. He smirked. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" he said sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes. "Says the man who wanted to kill me." He chuckled amused with her response. Scam looked into her eyes and at her little smirk before he spoke in a whisper. "Says the girl who had a crush on me."

Sam gasped, her mouth falling open slightly while she felt the world stop around her. She spoke slowly, her voice in a soft whisper. "...What did you say?"

* * *

Clover shuddered as she sat with Alex on a fallen tree while waiting for Jerry to return. It had been no less than three hours since the avalanche now and they were both cold. Clover sighed sadly thinking about Sam as they all had been for this entire time. She was probably frozen by now if she was stuck inside a cave. Alex spoke breaking Clover out of her thoughts. "Finally!" Alex stood up and Clover looked at her curiously.

"Jerry's back, he's coming over" she said with a smile pointing in front of her where Jerry's car was coming closer and closer to them. Clover sighed in relief. At least now they could know if Sam was trapped inside a cave. Jerry stepped out of his car a few moments later and when he reached them they could see that he was holding some type of tracking gadget. Alex looked at it in curiosity. "What is that Jer?"

Jerry smiled for the first time since this avalanche had happened. "It's an advanced heat tracking device. The best we have. If Sam or anyone is in any of those caves, we should be able to track their heat signals from right through the cave walls." Alex grinned when she heard that. "Alright Jerry let's check then."

Clover and Alex helped Jerry set up the device and they waited for it to scan the caves. Jerry smiled while explaining the device. "We should see red dots on the screen if there are people in there.." Hearing the machine make a sound they all stopped and turned to look at the screen. "Hey look Jerry!" Clover pointed to the screen excitedly. "There she is!" But Jerry and Alex weren't saying anything.

Clover grinned in happiness only to stop when Alex put her hand on her shoulder. "What?" Clover asked wondering why neither of them were smiling at Sam being found. Alex pointed to the screen again and Clover looked at it again wondering what was wrong. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

The second red dot on the screen.

Tim Scam was with Sam.

Clover did her best not to faint. Jerry's face was even paler now if that was even possible. "We need to get help and fast" he said glaring at the screen and turning off the device not even wanting to think about what Tim Scam was doing to their Sam right now. He took out his phone and called WOOHP as fast as his fingers could move. Alex and Clover tried not to cry as they wondered if Sam was ever going to escape Scam's grasp.

"Come on girls" Jerry said, panic clear in his voice. "We need to get down to that cave and meet the WOOHP agents down there when they arrive. He turned to walk hurriedly and Clover and Alex followed him closely behind walking as fast as they could on the bed of snow and ice. They were all worried even more now. Alex sighed quietly while biting her lip, making Clover turn her head to look at her slightly. "What's wrong Alex?"

Alex sighed. "I'm worried about Sammie." Clover smiled sadly. "So am I.." she said softly. "But don't worry at least we know where she is, we're going to get her out of there and she will be fine..." Clover paused before she glared. "Even if Scam is in there too." Alex nodded and Clover turned back to focus on her walking. Alex sighed not knowing whether she should point this out to Clover or Jerry but she had noted something while they were looking at that tracker's screen.

She hadn't been able to help but notice one thing...

The closeness of the two heat signatures on the screen.

It was obvious that they weren't avoiding each other. Alex furrowed her brow and found herself wondering what exactly was going on inside the cave.

* * *

Sam stared at him still speechless. A new chill set over her skin at his words, this one worse than the one from the unbearable cold. Scam smirked watching the shock clear in her emerald green eyes. There was no way she had seen that coming. He noticed the slight blush staining the white skin of her cheeks all at his one comment.

Slowly the shock began to die down and her face returned to normal, and he found himself missing the blush on her face. He had to admit she looked prettier when she was blushing. He realized that the cold must be getting to his head because he had never allowed himself to think Sam was pretty before. But he would have to be blind not to notice.. He smirked when seeing her little glare. "So why did you have a crush on me?"

Her mouth fell open again making him chuckle. Sam tried hard not to blush even though she knew she was. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him laugh. She had to admit he had a nice laugh. She rolled her eyes when he would not stop laughing, and she got up to walk away from him because she needed to fight the way he was making her feel. Even though she couldn't help but notice that she felt a lot warmer when he made her blush. She hadn't taken more than one step when she was forced to stop short when he grabbed her wrist suddenly making her gasp.

"Aww don't run away Sammie" he said and she was sure he was smirking. Sam was forced to concentrate on his grip on her wrist. Although she was sure he was as frozen as she was, his hand felt warm. It seemed to bring heat throughout her body and Sam found herself blushing once again as she heard him speak. "Well..why did you have that crush?"

Sam made sure to keep her gaze away from him when she spoke. "You..still remember that?" Scam chuckled at the shock in her voice. "I'm insulted that you would think that I could forget such a significant part of my life." He felt her arm go rigid in his grip. "..What?" she said slowly. He pulled her down with her wrist and Sam was shocked when she landed right next to him. Her body was still touching his but he didn't seem to mind. Sam couldn't help but notice that he was still holding her left hand in his. "Of course I remember..." he said slowly. "It's not every day an exceptional spy like you has a crush on a criminal like me." She paused for a moment while thinking. _"Did he just compliment me?"_ Sam smiled inside, when she realized he thought she was exceptional. She laughed. "Thank you! You're not so bad as a criminal yourself" she said, her voice amused and a smile on her face as she heard him laugh at her response. Despite freezing to death she couldn't deny that she was having fun.

"So.." he said and she could see a devious smirk on his face. "Why did you have a crush on me?" Sam blushed when he went back to that question again. She could feel him stroking her hand while he waited for her answer and she found herself wondering if he even knew what he was doing. She bit her lip when she felt him massaging her hand and she had to work hard not to let out a moan when he rubbed his thumb over her frozen knuckles. "_That feels so good"_ Sam thought while struggling to get a grip. "Sam?" She blushed furiously and gave him a glare, putting her free hand on her waist.

"WHY are we having this conversation?!" She said with a pout and a glare directed at him. He chuckled when he heard her peeved voice and heard all the frustration within it. "Because.." he said slowly and she could practically feel all the amusement in his tone. "You wanted to talk."

Sam bit her lip again when she felt the tips of his fingers brushing against her palm, pinching warmth back into her ice cold hand. She groaned, being distracted by his touch. "Yes I wanted to talk..." She looked up at him forcing herself to give him another glare. "But not about this!" He laughed again and squeezed her hand a little tighter while he laughed, making her blush hard. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked while watching him laugh. He stopped and turned his attention to her. "Freezing to death in this cave with you? Of course I am!" Sam rolled her eyes and glared. "What? Are you going to blame me again? How do you think I caused this avalanche? With my mind?" Sam couldn't help but giggle when she heard the confusion in his voice. "I overestimated your abilities. Silly me." she finished with a smirk while listening to him laugh at her response. He let her hand go and sighed while rubbing his own hands together to try and gain some warmth. Sam pouted but wiped her pout off her face, mentally berating herself for wanting his touch. She rubbed her hands together herself but couldn't help but notice that her skin was still tingling from his touch. She missed his warmth and she was really, really cold.

* * *

Clover and Alex panted from their long walk down the side of the mountain. They had finally reached the bottom where the caves stood. They were joined by a team of WOOHP agents who brought a special machine with them. Jerry explained the huge device to them, telling them they were going to drill though the snow and ice that blocked the cave's entrance with it.

"How long will it take Jer?" Clover asked in worry knowing there was a lot of snow and ice blocking the way. Jerry sighed. "It'll take some time, but it shouldn't take too long. Don't worry we'll be seeing Sam really soon" he said with a smile. Clover nodded and moved to watch the agents work. It didn't take them long to start the machine and soon they were drilling away at the blocked entrance to the cave, making their way inside.

It wouldn't take long now.

* * *

She shivered while she sat there on the floor of the cave staring at Scam from time to time. He was sitting with his eyes closed and it looked like he might be sleeping. Sam smiled studying his face quietly, taking her time because he wasn't looking at her even though they were sitting right next to each other. She had to admit he was handsome. That much she knew from before, after all she did have a crush on him. Blushing softly she found herself shivering once again. She ran her hands over her arms trying to break the chill that was set over them. She glanced back at Scam to see that he was still sitting with his eyes closed and she sighed because she was really bored right now. Taking a chance, Sam cleared her throat bringing his attention to her. For some reason her heart skipped a beat when he opened his sea foam eyes and looked at her suddenly. _"It's the cold.."_ Sam thought. _"It's gotten to me." _Forcing herself not to blush she brought her knees up to her chest, curling up into a ball. She was in desperate need of heat right now. This cold was enough to make her scream out in agony, and cry and she would be doing just that if Tim Scam wasn't watching her.

"So.." Sam said slowly. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded slowly with a small smirk wondering what she wanted to ask him now. "Why don't you want to work for Jerry?" His eyebrows rose and he tried hard not to chuckle. "There you go again with WOOHP and Jerry.." -"Just answer me Tim" Sam said suddenly cutting him off.

He paused for a moment when he heard her call him by his first name, that was something she had never done before. Sam blushed when she realized what she just said. "Can I.." Sam blushed harder. "Can I call you Tim?" He smirked wondering why she suddenly cared about such a minor detail. She didn't ask to call him any bad word she had used to describe him in the past, why was she asking if she could say his name?

"Do you want to say my name?" Sam bit her lip and nodded. "Yea I don't know why though. I guess it's more casual than Scam is." He chuckled. "And here I thought you loved my last name, since that's what you love calling me by" he said sarcastically. Sam huffed. "For your information, Scam is what everyone calls you. Jerry, Clover and Alex."

Scam smirked. "But you want to be different." Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." He laughed at that. Sam smiled slightly but hid it when he looked at her. "So can you answer my question now? Why don't you want to work for Jerry?" He looked at her with a amused smirk on his face. "Why DO you want to work for Jerry?" Sam blinked while thinking of her answer. "Because Tim, Jerry is doing something for the good of the world. And that is a cause to be supported" she finished with pride on her face. Scam only smirked. He could see all the pride on her face, she obviously loved her job as a spy as much as he loved being a villain. They were so similar yet so different. Perfect opposites.

"Of course you would say that wouldn't you?" He said, his smirk widening when he saw confusion flicker in her lovely green eyes. "You wouldn't DARE to go against good old Jerry" he said while watching her lips form a small pout. Sam watched him curiously, wondering what he was trying to say. Scam raised an eyebrow while his smirk remained on his face "You're too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something like that Sammie."

Sam gasped and he chuckled satisfied with her reaction. He closed his eyes for a moment and smirked victoriously. He loved making her gasp. Sam clenched her fists and glared. He thought she was a goody-two-shoes? Sam had to admit she had a reputation of being the "perfect" girl but still. How dare he say that! Wondering what to do Sam turned her head and smirked when she saw a pile of snow laying not too far from where she was. Seeing that his eyes were still closed in arrogance she reached out a grabbed the snow in her fists. Sure she was freezing here but she needed to make him pay for that. She smirked when she noticed this snow was perfect for packing. Her hands worked quickly as she formed a snowball and grinned when she finished. She made another one and hid it behind her back in her left hand.

She crawled a short distance away from him and sat on her knees, not really caring about the cold at the moment. Making sure she was in front of him she smirked. "Hey Tim!" she screamed suddenly making him open his eyes slowly just in time to see the snowball that collided against his chest.

She watched his eyes widen in shock. He definitely had not seen that coming. Sam pointed at him with her right hand and giggled. "Ahahahaha you should see your face!" He clenched his teeth as he brushed the snow off his coat while watching her with a small glare. Sam only laughed harder. "Aww..what's the matter?" She said with a smirk. "Did the goody-two-shoes just make the big bad villain mad?" He raised his eyebrow in shock and paused for a moment before he stood up suddenly and began to walk towards her with a smirk.

"If I were you I would stop right now Sammie" Sam smirked harder. "Is that a threat?" He smirked again, now less than a foot away from her. "Damn right it is." She let her face don an innocent expression as she stood up before he could reach her. 'I'm so scared.." she said mockingly before she let her left hand come out from behind her back, pelting him with the second snowball. This time she heard him gasp as the snowball hit him somewhere on his neck, touching the bare skin left open from his untied scarf. Sam giggled again as he brushed off the snow as fast as she could with a small glare on his face. Sam smirked. Scam definitely didn't like to lose against her and that only made her smirk harder. Hearing him mutter under his breath as his fingers re-adjusted his scarf Sam's eyes moved to the snow piled around her feet. She smirked because she knew he was busy and she leaned down to gather more snow to make some more snowballs to toss at him.

He looked up just in time and smirked. "Oh no you don't!" He roared before he moved over to where she had leaned down and knocked the snow out of her hands as he tackled her to the ground. Sam laughed trying to crawl away from him but found herself squealing in surprise when he pinned her down to the floor of the cave a moment later. Scam held her hands on either side of her head, pinning her arms with his hands as he gripped her wrists. He chuckled before he leaned his head down to look into her eyes. Sam couldn't help but gasp when his nose brushed against hers. "Gotcha.." he said with a smirk, his breath tickling her skin. Sam gulped and tried to steady her heartbeat which was racing so fast that she could hear it pounding in her eardrums. They held that position for a moment longer before he sat up and pulled away from her trying to clear his head. The way she looked at him sometimes made him feel strange. Sam blushed as she sat up and rubbed her arms, missing his warmth.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he stood up to walk away. Sam's eyes widened when she noticed that he was shivering just slightly. She had been too busy either pitying herself or talking to him to notice how bad this cold must be for him too. She found herself staring at him in awe wondering how he could stand this cold without complaining even once. She saw no trace of discomfort on his face because he hid his emotions so well but she knew he was freezing, and before she could stop herself she reached up and grabbed his hand. He stiffened immediately but turned to face her. Biting her lip in nervousness she pulled on his arm and he slowly let himself sit down.

Sam took a deep breath and gulped but didn't stop to berate herself as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his frame, wrapping him in a hug. She felt him stiffen from the sudden contact but she didn't really care. She knew Scam was a proud man, he would never ask for her help but she had a moral obligation to help him. He had let her sit against him once already now, and she owed him for that. Not to mention she had just pelted him with snowballs. Seeing that he was already freezing, that hadn't been the nicest thing to do. A hug was the least she could give him. He was doing things for her too. He was talking to her when he had no reason to. They were enemies weren't they? Surely he thought she was his enemy didn't he? She narrowed her eyes snuggling into his chest. _"__But if he thinks I__'__m his enemy then why? Why is he being so nice to me? Why isn't he even trying to hurt me? _She was brought out of her thoughts with his voice. "Sam?" he said in a questioning manner and she knew he was wondering why she was holding him like this, but she didn't let go." I'm sorry.." she said with her face pressed against his chest. "I shouldn't have thrown snowballs at you."

He chuckled, smiling down at the girl in his lap. "It's okay, I probably shouldn't have called you a goody-two-shoes...no matter how true that is." Sam looked up at him and frowned. "Jerk" she said but couldn't help but smile when she said it. He smirked seeing her little smile. "Goody-two-shoes." Sam laughed and placed her head back in his chest while wondering why he was so comfortable with letting her snuggle against him. Scam sighed when he saw her shivering despite leaning against him, and before he could stop himself his arms moved to wrap around her body suddenly. He wrapped her in a hug pressing her against his chest tightly. Sam's face went red but she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was holding her in his arms just to keep her warm. Scam watched the girl now sitting in his arms. He really didn't know what caused him to do that, but just seeing her shivering made him hold her close and lend her his body heat. Although he wouldn't admit it because she would think he was crazy, seeing her near dead and freezing made him glad that he hadn't succeeded in killing her with his various attempts. Sam sat dumbfounded in his arms, shocked that he had just done that. But she knew deep down that the discomfort in between them was long gone. They needed each other right now.

* * *

Jerry sighed in annoyance as he watched the gadget working away at trying to break the snow and ice. It was taking forever, especially because they had to take breaks every five minutes or so. They couldn't just drill their way through for fear that the vibrations would cause another avalanche. They couldn't let that happen, and it was because of that, that they had been at this for hours now. Jerry smiled slightly. At least they were halfway through the wall of snow and ice now. This wasn't going to take more than another hour if things kept going. Soon Sam would be safe. Jerry took a deep breath, sighing in relief. Very soon Sam would be back with her friends, safe and sound. Jerry's eyes narrowed. And Tim Scam would be in jail where he belonged.

Clover sighed while walking over to Jerry. "Why didn't we just melt the snow? Doesn't WOOHP have a gadget for that? Wouldn't that be faster than this?" Jerry shook his head. "Yes WOOHP does have a device for that, but we can't use it. If we melted this much snow, it's possible we would have caused a flood." Clover's eyes widened. Jerry continued. "We don't want to risk Sam's life in any way, this is why we're using the safest approach."

Clover bit her lip and looked down. "But Sam's trapped with Scam.." Jerry sighed. "I know Clover. This is a horrible situation, but what can we do? We're doing everything we can." He gave Clover a warm smile. "Don't worry, Sam knows how to defend herself against Scam."

Clover smiled but inside she was worried wondering if any one of them could survive having to defend themselves against Scam on their own. She hoped Sam was lucky enough to be able to do that.

* * *

Sam sighed as she sat up against him, within his arms. Although she was still freezing, she felt better being in his embrace. They were both shivering together now and Sam found herself wondering how strange and unpredictable life could be. She had never thought this could happen. That she could end up freezing to death slowly, with only the company of one of her worst enemies. _"Enemy?"_ she thought. _"But is he really my enemy? He's here dying just like I am" _

Soon she caught herself questioning just how much of an enemy he was. She knew that he had tried to kill her countless times, but then again she had provoked him hadn't she? By being his enemy first. She was on WOOHP's side and he was against WOOHP so that made her his enemy. She found that she didn't even know him as a person. The only identity she had given him was that of being her enemy. Was that enough? Sam clutched at his coat slightly but he didn't notice. _"If I really am his enemy..then why isn't he getting me while I'm down? This is the perfect opportunity to hurt me."_ Sam narrowed her eyes in confusion because she knew they weren't acting like enemies at all now. No, they were so comfortable with each other. Sam blushed. Here she was sitting up against Tim Scam's chest, and he was holding her in his arms without commenting about it. What were the odds of something like this happening? She found that she liked this. At least if they were both going down, they were going down in peace. At least they didn't have to die as enemies.

"Tell me something about yourself" she said suddenly breaking the comfortable silence around them. He chuckled. "Why?" Sam sighed "Because I'm bored" she answered truthfully only making him chuckle again. Scam smirked. "Why would I tell my enemy about myself?"

Sam paused against his chest and sighed before she looked up at him and pouted giving him a fake hurt glance. She batted her eyelashes innocently. "What?" she said, making sure to sound hurt. "I'm your..enemy?" He chuckled at her innocent act knowing she was only doing this to make him answer. She smiled when looked at her with a smirk. "You're not scared of me are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Sam shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "Why should I be? You don't exactly look intimidating" she smirked. He scoffed. "Really?" Sam nodded keeping her smirk on her face. Scam smirked before suddenly tightening his grip around her body and making her gasp. "How do I look then Samantha?"

Sam blushed furiously while trying to pry his grip off her but he wouldn't let her. She gave up and gulped. "I- I meant that you don't look scary" she managed to stutter out while trying to ignore how close their faces were to each other. He smirked bringing his face even closer to hers. "What do you mean by that?" he whispered. Sam looked up at him, her throat going even dryer than before while her mind danced in frenzy. His nose was brushing against hers now and she didn't even attempt to stop her blush. She gulped trying to moisten her dry throat and calm her racing heart. "I- I mean that you don't look that evil." Scam chuckled at her words, while placing his chin in the crook of her neck and laughing against her skin. Sam gulped feeling her entire body feel like it was on fire even though it was freezing cold in this cave. His laughter vibrated into her skin, breaking through the chill that hung there and making her blush when she felt his breaths race down her neck whenever he stopped to breathe.

He finally stopped and pulled his head up to look at her. "Oh really? So you don't think I look evil enough?" Sam nodded slowly while counting to ten in her head and trying to make her blush disappear. He smirked. "Well you don't exactly look like a super spy either." Sam tried to focus on his words instead of blushing at how tightly his arms were wrapped around her waist right now. "What do you mean?.." she asked slowly, her voice barely above a whisper but he heard her. Scam smirked eyeing her intently. "You don't look as tough. You seem too innocent."

Sam gulped looking at him curiously. "What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked, unconsciously placing her hands against his chest. He smirked tilting his head to the side and watching her thoughtfully. "Are you trying to get me to say...that you're beautiful Sam?" Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide. Her face flushed from the extent of her blushing. She began to speak slowly in a stutter. "..I never said that.." Scam smirked letting his arms unwrap from around her and tucking a lose strand of hair that had escaped her tie behind her ear, while watching her eyes which were wide from shock. "Would you like an answer anyway?"

Sam drew in a breath and paused. She gulped when she felt him place his head against her shoulder. "Answer me Sammie.." He said while bringing his lips to whisper in her ear and almost running his lips over the side of her neck in the process. Sam gulped again because she could feel her eyes closing slightly. When his lips almost touched her skin Sam blushed but snapped her eyes open and pulled away from him. She sighed before shaking her slightly and standing up. "No I don't want an answer" She tried saying it firmly but it came out in a whisper.

He only smirked as he stood up, while coming closer to her. "I think you would Sam." Sam gulped as he kept coming closer to her while his eyes glanced at her up and down. The look in his eyes was strong and unwavering, she could see the determination on his face and that only make her knees shaky making it even harder to walk because she was already shivering. "No.." she whispered while walking backwards trying to stay away from him. She gasped when her back hit the wall of the cave and she had no where left to run to. He smirked coming to stand in front of her and placing his hands on either side of her head, leaning close to watch her blushing. "I know you want an answer" he whispered with his nose touching hers. "Stop.." Sam said slowly. "Stop saying that.." He smirked dropping his head for a moment before looking back up at her face. "I'm sorry.." Scam whispered while inching his lips closer to her collarbone. "Would you rather not talk at all?"

Sam gasped as she felt him press his body against hers while she stood trapped against the wall. Scam's face was pressed into the crook of her neck and she felt herself biting her lip when he slowly dragged his lips across her collarbone. "..Ti-Tim.." Sam gasped out slowly in shock. She felt him smiling against her skin. "You are beautiful Sam.." he whispered suddenly looking up and locking his eyes with hers. "Very beautiful." Sam's body went limp against the wall as she stared at him in shock. _"Did he just call me beautiful?" _Sam thought as she stood in the circle of his arms, standing in the arms of her once crush as he had reminded her, feeling very vulnerable. The heat in between them was undeniable. It was pushing them to come closer. He was staring in her eyes now and she was staring back at him. They didn't do anything but stare at each other, watching each other and slowly they began to come closer. Soon his lips were inching closer to hers and she found her eyes closing on their own as mind argued body.

She turned her head when his lips almost touched hers making him kiss her cheek instead. That didn't seem to stop him as he slowly began to drag his lips down the side of her neck only to stop when the collar of her spy suit was in the way. His fingers itched to pull it down and taste her skin but he resisted because he didn't want to scare her away, no matter how strong the feeling inside him was to break down any barriers in between them. Scam pulled her away from the wall instead while wrapping her in his arms. Sam squeezed her eyes shut in agony as her arms automatically wrapped around his waist, returning his hug. She gasped when he placed a kiss on the side of her neck and soon her fingers were digging into his arms out of frustration.

She had to fight it. She told herself she had to fight it. Even though her body ached to surrender. It begged for his embrace, for his arms...for his touch. Sam's mind was telling her that things had moved so quickly between them that this was hardly deemed as right. It would never be right. She had to fight this. What would Jerry say if he found out what she was doing right now? How would Clover and Alex react if they knew she was craving Scam's touch right now? What would the world think?

She bit her lip when he dragged his lips up to her ear, kissing it softly. _"But.." _the other half of her mind thought. _"We're dying now. It's been hours. I'm freezing, and who knows if I'll ever see anyone ever again."_ Her hands gripped his arms tighter. Did anything even matter right now? She was dying and she always tried to do what was right but...she was dying. And she didn't want to die like this. She had to admit she kind of liked Scam, he had been her crush and they had definitely come closer because of this. Should she really be fighting this? Maybe just this once she could give in.

She bit her lip when he moved his head up to stare at her. He stared at her for a moment longer, but Sam closed her eyes having made her choice. She could feel his lips inching closer to hers, his breath warming her face and she sighed when his lips brushed against hers only to yelp when she felt her body being collided with cold a second later. Sam opened her eyes in a flash and gasped when she saw huge amounts of snow falling from the top of the cave in sheets. She screamed in panic wondering what was going on only to have Scam hold her closely. "Sshh.." he whispered. "It's okay." Sam clutched at his coat wanting to cry because she knew that somehow another avalanche was beginning.

* * *

"What's going on!" Clover screamed as she saw the machine shaking uncontrollably, making snow and ice fall from the mouth of the cave while the ground shook slightly. Jerry watched in panic as the machine finally came to a halt. An agent got off and sighed. "It won't work."

"What?!" Clover screamed. Jerry ignored Clover's outburst. "What happened? It was working just fine before." The agent shrugged. "I'm not sure boss, it just stopped working."

Alex tried not to pull out her hair from frustration. "Now what do we do?!" Jerry sighed and walked around the machine to look at the mouth of the cave. Squinting his eyes he placed his hand against the surface of the snow. The snow was softer here, and it seemed that there was just a few layers blocking the entrance now. They could still get through, it would just take longer. It would take them about an hour to do this and Jerry just hoped Sam was still hanging on.

"Don't panic girls.." he whispered walking over to the WOOHP van to grab something while Alex and Clover looked at him curiously wondering why he wasn't freaking out yet. "Jerry what are you doing!" Clover screamed. "We need to do something!"

Jerry got out of the van and sighed handing Clover and Alex a shovel each. Clover stared at the shovel in horror. "That's what we are going to do?" She asked trying not to panic. Jerry couldn't be suggesting that they shovel their way through the snow manually could he? That was crazy! Jerry sighed. "We don't have a choice. We need to do this."

He handed shovels to the rest of the agents. "Come on Clover, Alex let's go. Sam's counting on us." Clover groaned closing her eyes in agony before she stepped up to the mouth of the cave and joined the other agents in their slow process of digging through the ice. Just hang in there Sammie" Clover thought. "We're gonna get you out of there" She bit her lip and shuddered. They would get her out, provided that Sam was still alive.

* * *

Scam could feel Sam trembling against his chest and it was obvious she was scared to death now. When the cave had shook five minutes ago they had both thought that another avalanche was starting but thankfully that didn't happen. But still, who knew how much longer they had left to live?

Sam carefully separated herself from his body but she was still shaking. She didn't want to die yet. This cave wasn't going to hold up much longer. It had just been shaking a few moments ago. As much comfort as Scam's embrace brought her Sam longed to get out of this place. If she didn't get out of here, she would go crazy. "We need to get out of here!" Sam screamed suddenly taking a step away from Tim Scam.

He sighed. "If there was a way out of here we would have found it by now Sam." Sam gulped not willing to believe she was going to die yet. "No.." She shook her head. "No, there has to be a way out of here!" she said while frantically looking for an exit. She had to find a route out, she had to find some way to get out of this cave.

Scam sighed while watching her look around desperately. He himself knew that if they didn't get out soon, they would both freeze. His heartbeat had already slowed down as he was stuck taking breaths of cold air for life. But he knew there was no way out of here. If WOOHP didn't show up soon. They would both die. Add seeing that Jerry hadn't shown up until now, despite it having been many hours made him believe that WOOHP was not going to come to the rescue.

He looked back up to glance at Sam almost seeing tears brimming out of her eyes. He could tell she really didn't want to die and she was desperate to save herself no matter what it took. Scam's eyes widened when he saw where Sam had gone in her search for an exit. Right under her feet he could see that the patch of ice she stood on seemed to shake with her every move. Looking more closely he could see that the ice looked broken at one part where she had walked a second before. His eyes narrowed. Was that water seeping out from the thin cracks on the ice?!

"Sam!" He found himself screaming. She was standing on thin ice. "Get out of there!" She paused and turned around to face him. "Why? I'm trying to find- Ahhhhhhhh!" She found herself screaming in horror a second later. "Sam!" Scam screamed in panic. Sam shrieked when cold water hit her skin. She gasped as she sank lower into the unfrozen pit of icy water. Soon she was barely able to breath and she found her eyes widen in horror when she felt her body freeze under the water. Taking a ragged breath she tried pushing herself higher a bit. She kicked her feet and tried to use the force to push out of the water, but it didn't work. She really should have known it wouldn't work because her legs were useless now, she couldn't even feel them. And then out of no where Sam felt tears, hot angry tears running down her otherwise pale and frozen skin. They were tears of frustration and fear, she knew there was no way she would make it out of here now. With one last sigh she let her hold on the edge of the ice she had been clinging onto go. Her arm hurt way too much for the useless effort and she was tired of this cold.

Scam stared in horror as Sam's hand left the edge of the ice. She couldn't give up, not like this. Racing over to the thin ice, Scam carefully edged his way to where he had seen Sam sink below the surface. Thankfully he could still see the top of her head and part of her hand in the water. Clenching his teeth he grabbed her arm and pulled as hard as he could, trying to get her out of the icy water before she froze to death in mere minutes.

He could hear her moaning and he knew she was in pain but he refused to let his hold on her arm go. He relaxed a little when he had her halfway out of the water, but her body was so rigid and cold. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her out making sure not to fall into the water himself. After a moment Scam fell back with Sam in his arms as the ice he had been standing on gave way a moment after he managed to escape. Breathing heavily he sat up feeling Sam's pulse which was very slow by this point. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving much at all. "Sam!" He screamed in panic as he shook her frantically. "Wake up!" She let out a little moan and he sighed in relief that she was still responding to him. He tried squeezing the water out of her clothes, but her spy suit was stuck to her skin surrounding her in her own deadly layer of ice.

She had to take it off, or else she would die for sure. Sam managed to open her eyes weakly when she heard him screaming her name in panic. Scam stood up carefully while holding Sam. He had to get her warmer somehow. He sighed while carrying her in his arms. "You know you really should have listened…I told you not to go over there" he said and Sam found herself smiling weakly at the concern in his voice. Why did he risk his own life to try and save hers? She wanted to speak but she ended up moaning instead. She was so cold.

Finding an area deeper inside the cave where there was less snow, Scam sat with Sam in his lap. He could feel that her skin was frozen solid right now and she was shuddering harshly in his arms. "I-I'm going to die..r-right?" She said weakly looking up at him with half closed eyes. Scam stopped breathing when he heard her say that. "No" he said more to himself that to her. "You're not dying like this." He held her close to his own body wanting to take her coldness away. He felt her fingers holding onto his shoulder gently, even though her hand was shaking. "You need to get out of that spy suit before you freeze." Sam's eyes widened despite her being frozen. She had to take off her clothes?

He felt her stiffen even more and he sighed rubbing her back and trying to comfort her, while knowing this was probably killing her. "Trust me.." he whispered and Sam could tell he was being sincere. Being a smart person herself she knew she had to take her clothes off but she was embarrassed. There was also the problem that she couldn't even feel her fingers right now and so taking off her clothes herself wouldn't be possible. Sam gulped. He was going to have to do it for her. Sam shook in his arms and he whispered again. "Trust me." Sam nodded shakily. She didn't think she was going to survive anyway but he wanted to try and save her. She couldn't help but feel a small ray of hope building up inside her heart. Even if she didn't make it, he still cared about her. He risked his own life for her, and she knew she could die peacefully just knowing that he had tried to save her.

Feeling her nod Scam carefully shifted her in his lap. She would need something else to wear. Scam sighed thankful that he was still wearing his trench coat. He took it off quickly and placed it over Sam's body to cover her. He didn't want her to be embarrassed, it had to be hard enough on her to be going through this. Sam gulped when she felt his hands move under then trench coat and against her body moving to her chest and to the zipper of her spy suit. He pulled it down carefully, it taking time because the metal was jammed because of the ice freezing around it. When it was finally open from the front, he carefully manoeuvred his hands around Sam's body making sure not to touch her unless he had to. Making sure to press the trench coat to her front he pulled Sam in his lap while he peeled the spy suit off her arms and finally her back. After a moment he tossed it aside, sighing in relief. He could feel her shuddering against his body. Wondering how to do this, Scam closed his eyes while he helped Sam pull on the trench coat. Soon her arms were tucked away inside the coat's sleeves and he could feel her breathing better already. It was hard to button up the coat with his eyes closed and Sam smiled when she noticed how hard he was working to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. She placed one of her hands over his feeling better now that she was out of her frozen clothes. Taking that as a signal Scam opened his eyes to find her smiling. He moved his hand away letting her button up the rest of the coat, glad that she was able to do so. "Thanks" Sam mumbled looking up at him. He only nodded while trying not to shiver from the loss of his coat. His black sweater wasn't very warming.

Sam was still shivering but at least she wasn't totally frozen now. Scam watched her shivering and sighed. "Would you like for me to massage you, it'll make you feel a bit warmer I think." Sam looked up at him in awe wondering why he was willing to do so much for her. Blushing softly she nodded as he pulled her onto his lap. He carefully moved his hands under the coat as he began to massage her cold and rigid body. Sitting in his lap Sam studied him slowly, taking her time while moving her eyes across his face. His dark chestnut brown moved just a little as his head moved from time to time, and his sea foam eyes were narrowed in clear focus and she found herself revelling in their beauty. Why hadn't she noticed how beautiful his eyes were before? She didn't even blush as her eyes moved to his lips, which were still set in a determined line. Sam watched in a trance as he pressed his lips together and ran his tongue over them in an effort to moisten them. The cold was causing his lips to dry and Sam noticed they didn't look as soft as they did before.

Sam bit her lip when his hands massaged the back of her neck and she leaned in closer allowing her body to rest against his. Her eyes glanced up and rested on his skin. It was tan in colour, showing that he probably spent a lot of time in the sun. He must hate being stuck in the snow right now. Scam moved his hand down and she could feel his fingers moving against her stomach and she couldn't help but gasp. Soon her eyes were sealed in bliss as his hands moved across her body bringing back her sense of feeling. His hands, searing with warmth felt wonderful on her pale, cold skin. Scam moved his hand down against her back moving it in a straight line while trying to ignore how smooth her skin felt against his touch. Sam was biting her lip and trying not to moan but it was useless. When she let out a moan he looked up suddenly and his eyes locked with hers. He stared at her while his hands massaged her leg and Sam blushed slowly bringing her hand to his cheek and turning his head. She couldn't handle herself when he looked at her like that. When his gaze wasn't on her she went back to staring at his face unable to keep her eyes away.

She remembered when he had told her that she was beautiful and she found herself blushing at that now while she sat in his embrace. _"Does he really think I'm beautiful? He has no reason to lie about that though..."_ Sam thought while staring at his face which looked so sincere. Her eyes widened when she saw something she hadn't noted before. She noticed that he was shivering visibly a lot more now and she found her eyes filling up with tears at the thought that he was freezing even more because of her. He had given her his coat and his simple sweater wasn't really keeping him warm, she could tell because he was shivering from time to time. "_Why does he care so much?_" Sam thought while staring at him.

She still couldn't believe he'd done so much for her. _"How do I thank him?" _she thought while enjoying the warmth he was giving her. How could she let him know she was thankful for all that he did for her? Sam watched again, as he frowned in frustration and ran his tongue over his dry, cracked lips. Blushing softly she continued to stare at his lips. _"His lips look so dry...Maybe I could-" _Sam gasped falling closer towards him when he shifted her to try to reach her shoulder. She couldn't stop her eyes from staring into his now, and their noses were touching because the shift had brought their faces so much closer. He watched her with strong, intense eyes making her every reason to stay away from him fall and crumble.

Sam blinked once, washing away all her thoughts and doubts before she leaned in and closed the gap in between their lips. She simply couldn't take it any more. She didn't want to fight it anymore. Scam stiffened in shock, his eyes widening when he realized what was happening. For a moment he hesitated, telling himself to pull away until he felt her body trembling against his. And he knew she was still freezing. Sam needed this. Slowly he let his eyes close as his arms moved to wrap tightly around her body. She blushed while smiling against his lips, glad that he wasn't fighting this. She trailed her fingers through his hair, marvelling at how soft it was only to gasp when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking her to let him deepen their kiss. She opened her mouth instantly and let him enter and soon their tongues were wrapped together as their bodies pressed tightly against each others'.

Sam felt his hand moving up against her back from over the coat and moving to her hair. Scam brought his fingers to her hair wanting to run his fingers through it. He frowned slightly noticing it was still up in a bun before he simply pulled her hair open, making it fall down to her waist in long crimson waves. They broke the kiss and Sam blushed when he pulled her on top of him while laying back on the floor of the cave. He stared at her with a small smile as his fingers ran through her hair gently rubbing the back of her head. Sam blushed heavily when he made a fist of her hair and kissed her passionately. She was left gasping and moaning when he sat up suddenly and dragged his lips down her neck, kissing it and biting his way down her skin. "..T-tim.." Sam moaned digging her fingers into his shoulders and leaning against him. Scam smiled, he loved the way she said his name.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in another kiss not wanting to waste another moment that they had together. She pressed her hands up against his chest trying to push up his sweater, and he noticing this, smiled. Although it was freezing he didn't mind her pulling off his sweater. Sam dropped the sweater to the floor and ran her hands against his back and up the back of his neck tracing his skin and taking in the warmth she found there as they kissed again and again. Her hands moved down his chest tracing over the muscular planes as she moaned against his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his chest before his mouth moved down the side of her neck sucking and biting it, savouring the taste of her skin. Tim's fingers moved down now as he slowly unbuttoned the coat she was wearing that was hiding her body from him. They needed to be closer. Pulling the coat open from the front he smirked making her lay back on the cave floor. Then he smirked again as he stared down at her. He had always thought she was beautiful and he had told her that as well. His eyes memorized her face wanting to remember it no matter what happened after today. He could see that she was staring up at him shyly with her bright green eyes slightly darkened from an emotion so unknown to her. Her mouth was slightly parted and she was breathing slowly in panting breaths while a blush covered her cheeks. And somehow he knew he would remember this image even in death.

Sam blushed furiously knowing that he was looking at he bare body laying there begging for his warmth. She brought her arms up and placed them on his shoulders trying to pull him closer, begging him to keep her warm. He smiled leaning down and letting his body rest completely against hers making her gasp when his chest touched hers. She bit her lip and moaned, digging her nails into his back as he placed kisses against her neck, her face, everywhere on her body. His teeth bit into her neck marking her as his, before death took her away from him. Sam moaned again, feeling her body melt under his intense touch as her mind turned to mush. She could care less if she died now, she was too happy to complain. If this was how she was meant to die, while finding comfort in the arms of her once enemy then so be it. She would die a million times like this if her every death could be so special. She knew one thing for sure, she really liked Tim and she certainly didn't want to die before giving herself to him first. Sam wasn't sure if it was love that was making her do this or need, or both but she knew she wanted this. They didn't have to be enemies anymore and that made her smile.

Her hands moved down to his waist tugging away at his belt hastily determined to do this before anything made them stop. She wrapped her left leg around his waist while kissing him fervently over and over again. The heat between them was keeping them going more than anything else and they found that they couldn't stop. Each of them waited for the other to pull away, or change their mind, or protest. But it never happened. And soon they both stopped thinking at all and simply surrendered themselves to the needs of each other.

* * *

Clover clenched her teeth as she dug through the snow. They had been digging for so long now. Her hands were tired and sore, and she could feel her knuckles burning from the effort. Next to her Alex was frowning while she worked, tiredness and fatigue clear on her face. Yet none of them were willing to give up on saving Sam. They had to keep going.

"How much longer do we have to do this Jerry?" Clover whined, stopping to take a breath. Jerry sighed wiping his forehead with the back of his hand to wipe off some of the sweat. "It shouldn't take too much longer Clover." He smiled in exhaustion. From where he was standing he could see the snow was almost transparent now. There was just one layer of ice left that separated them from the inside the cave.

* * *

Sam sighed contently. She now lay with her body resting on top of Scam's with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Sam traced her finger over his bare chest drawing on it and smiling. She blushed because she could still feel the warmth from his body flooding into hers and keeping her warm. And although she knew this warmth would not last forever she was thankful for what he had done. She rubbed her palm against his chest and smiled again while watching his face. He watched her with a raised eyebrow wondering why she was so happy. Scam ran his fingers through her hair and held her closer as he spoke to her. "Are you okay?" He knew that this couldn't have been easy on her, it being her first time, and he only hoped that he hadn't hurt her. Sam stared down at him and smiled. "Yes, why?" she whispered moving to kiss his lips.

He sighed. "Are you sure? You're not hurt?" She smiled, her heart melting even more at his words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly before shaking her head. "I'm fine Tim. Don't worry." He sighed. "Good" he said while holding her tighter in his arms and making her smile harder.

After a few moments he sat up and sighed and Sam watched him reaching out to grab his trench coat, along with the rest of their clothes that had been tossed to the side. Sam blushed, throwing her arms around her body and shivering slightly before he handed her his coat with a soft smile on his face. She bit her lip and nodded while taking it from him. She would wear her spy suit but it was still ice cold, so she decided against it. She blushed as he watched her, while waiting for her to dress herself. She stood up, and tried no to gasp, still being in mild pain. She blushed heavily, much to his amusement while she put the coat on. His eyes never left her face and her fingers fumbled with the buttons as she tried to get it on as quickly as she could. Scam chuckled noticing how cute she looked when she was nervous. She sat down on the cave's floor when she was done. She rested her head in her hands and waited for him to put on his clothes while staring at him with a small smirk. She rolled her eyes when he smirked right back at her and took his time while putting on his clothes unlike she had, giving her the chance to let her eyes wash over his body as many times as she wanted. Blushing softly she studied the way his muscles bunched and eased as he moved. He turned his head to catch her staring and chuckled when she looked down with her face burning.

Grabbing his sweater he walked over to where she sat and crouched down sitting in front of her with his sweater still off. He raised her chin with his finger, forcing her to look up at him even though she was blushing furiously. "You know you can look, I don't mind. Besides, it's nothing you haven't already seen" he finished with a smirk. Sam's mouth dropped open and she blushed even more before hitting him lightly on his bare chest and mumbling for him to put on his sweater before he froze to death.

He chuckled putting on his sweater and moving to sit with his back against the wall of the cave. Sam sighed before she crawled closer to him and put her head on his chest. He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed but didn't move away. Sam smiled and wrapped him up in her arms holding him closely and never wanting to let him go. Scam smirked slightly and rested his chin on her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes. He could already feel her breathing relaxed against his chest and he knew she needed rest as badly as he did.

* * *

A half hour later Jerry smiled as finally he saw cracks in the final layer of ice. "Almost there" he said trying to encourage all of them to keep going. Clover and Alex and the rest of the agents worked as fast as they could to break the final layer keeping them out of the cave. And soon they could feel cold air rushing out from inside the cave.

With one final jab at the ice, their shovels pushed through and they all sighed relieved that finally, finally they were going to save Sam's life. They hurriedly walked inside the cave searching for any sign of Sam or Tim Scam. Clover groaned when she didn't see any sign of her best friend near the mouth of the cave. Jerry told them all that perhaps they were deeper inside the cave where it would be warmer. Nodding, Clover, Alex and the several other agents followed behind Jerry and walked deeper inside the cave hoping to find Samantha still alive because of some miracle.

Jerry kept looking with his eyes narrowed looking for Sam. He was about to give up when his eyes lit up as he noticed red hair from the corner of his eye. Thank god Sam was alive. Jerry smiled in relief as he moved to get closer to her. She seemed to be resting, leaning against what he was sure was the cave's wall. "Sam!" Jerry called out in relief with a grin on his face only to stop short as he turned the corner, finally seeing what Sam was actually leaning against.

His jaw dropped in shock and he froze as he saw him. Sam wasn't leaning against the cave's wall. In fact she was leaning against Tim Scam's body. Jerry stood their unable to move from shock. What in the world was going on here? He heard fast footsteps racing up behind him and he knew those were Alex and Clover's. Clover furrowed her eyebrows together wondering why Jerry wasn't speaking. She moved around him to take a look at Sam only to almost faint when she saw her.

"Oh...my ...God.." she was left speechless at what she saw. Sam was in Tim Scam's arms. She tried not to faint wondering what had led to this. Alex finally caught up to them and sighed when she saw them standing in her way, blocking her vision. She groaned and tried standing on her toes to see past them. "Come on guys, move! I want to see if Sam's okay!" Pushing them apart she smiled before letting her eyes rest on the sight in front of her.

She definitely hadn't seen this coming. Alex bit her lip not really knowing what to say. "They're both okay.." she said slowly, earning a glare from Jerry who was obviously shocked and angry right now. Clover was shocked too but she had to admit she was grateful Sam was okay. It was a miracle that she even managed to survive this avalanche, and somehow she knew Scam played a part in that seeing that Sam was wrapped up in his coat...

Alex watched them carefully, noting how Scam's arms were wrapped around Sam's waist as they sat together with their eyes closed. They seemed so at ease with each other. But the biggest thing she noticed was that her best friend was smiling. Sam was smiling in Tim Scam's embrace.

Jerry's shock began to die down and he glared again, a frown donning his face before he took a step closer to the pair in front of him. How could this have happened? He ignored the obvious closeness in between them and walked towards Sam intent on making her come back to WOOHP with her friends. His frown only widened when he noticed she was wearing Tim Scam's coat and her spy suit was laying on the floor. He didn't even want to think about what had happened between one of his best spies and one of WOOHP's greatest enemies.

Seeing Jerry walking up to Sam and Tim Scam, Alex pulled on Clover's arm. They both looked at each other in understanding before they took a deep breath. "Jerry?" They both said together. He turned his head just slightly. Clover sighed. "Maybe we should re-think this.." Jerry's glare made Clover turn silent. She shook her head and sighed glancing at Alex's sad face. Of course Jerry wasn't going to change his mind. He had told them exactly what he intended to do with Tim Scam if they got him out alive. He had said not once, not twice, but a hundred times that Scam would be put back in jail where he rightfully belonged. And while they were struggling, worrying about Sam's safety and digging through the snow Clover and Alex knew they had celebrated that thought. That thought of stuffing Scam back in prison so he could not hurt them again. But now nothing was the same.

He wasn't just another enemy anymore. They could tell by the smile on their best friend's face that this avalanche had changed everything. Sam cared for Tim Scam now, and what had happened between them was obvious. They both looked at each other in worry because they knew that even if Jerry didn't want to believe it, Sam would not be able to get over this very soon. It was very possible Sam was in love with him. No, they weren't a hundred percent sure of that but they had their doubts. It was possible that Sam had given herself to Scam because she felt she was going to die, but still. This was Sam. **Their Sam.** She wouldn't just give that up for any man.

Certainly not for her enemy anyway.

Glaring slightly Jerry called out to Sam when he was a foot away from her. He saw her move her head and snuggle against Scam for a second before she stopped obviously having heard his voice. Sam froze against Tim's chest. Her eyes widened in horror. Was that Jerry's voice? She was still alive? And Jerry had come to rescue her? Now? Gulping Sam was forced to turn her head and she almost fainted when she saw Jerry standing before her with a stern look on his face. Sam gasped letting her hold on Scam go as she saw all the anger and disappointment on Jerry's face. She'd never seen him so upset.

Tim opened his eyes when he felt that Sam wasn't resting against him as she had been for a while now. Wondering what was going on he looked up, his eyes hardening and anger showing on his face when he saw Jerry, Clover and Alex along with a team of WOOHP agents standing there in front of him. So now he understood why Sam had pulled away. He didn't stop her as she stood up and walked to her friends.

Sam kept her head down obviously embarrassed but she stopped when she was halfway to her friends. She could already feel an emptiness tugging at her heart. Without being able to stop herself she turned to look at Tim Scam who was now standing up and looking straight at her. She wanted to say something to him, but her mouth only quivered and she was afraid she would cry. This wasn't fair. She was supposed to have died. They were both supposed to have died together. Sam felt a tear trickle down her cheek before she turned back to face her friends. She couldn't even look at him now without feeling that she was betraying him. Sam knew that Jerry wasn't going to be lenient on Tim. He was going to punish him for this. For what she was sure Jerry would call "violating" one of his best spies. But it wasn't true! He hadn't done anything she hadn't wanted. He had only saved her life! Sam sighed. She didn't even know how she felt anymore. She was just so confused and overwhelmed.

Looking up when she reached her friends, she relaxed when they greeted her with warm smiles. Would they understand how she felt? At least they weren't glaring at her. Sam gulped as Alex and Clover wrapped her in a hug. "Oh Sammie.." Clover said. "I'm so sorry about this." Sam bit her lip and felt herself trembling. She wasn't upset about what had happened between him and her, she was just angry that is had to end this way. How was she ever supposed to face him now? How was she supposed to fight him now?

Sam gasped. How was she supposed to be his enemy now?

Feeling overwhelmed and confused Sam found herself feeling dizzy and she was rushed away into a WOOHP van before she would faint. Sam fought to keep her eyes open just so she could catch a glimpse of him before he was taken away. But with both confusion and sadness overcoming her mind she found herself fainting before she got to see WOOHP agents dragging him to another van.

This one going straight to the WOOHP holding facility.

* * *

The next day, 12:30 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Sam moaned as she moved around slowly on the couch. Alex let out a sigh of relief moving to sit next to her friend, hoping that she was finally walking up. Sam had been knocked out cold for over 24 hours now and that scared them. She had fainted suddenly last night when they had finally gotten her out of the cave, and she hadn't been conscious since. They had to lie to Gaby that Sam was sleeping over at Clover's place because they didn't want to worry her.

Jerry sighed as he watched Sam not knowing what to do now. He had personally made sure to escort Tim Scam back to the WOOHP prisons last night and lock the cell himself. He hadn't talked to him because he honestly didn't know what to say. How could he even think of violating his best spy?! Jerry was sure he had done it for revenge, no matter how many times Clover and Alex argued otherwise. Scam was going to pay for this by spending the rest of his days locked up in a jail cell where he belonged. And Jerry would stop at nothing to see to that.

Sam moaned again and slowly opened her eyes, making Jerry, Clover and Alex all rush to her sides. "Sammie?" Clover said. "Are you okay?" Alex helped Sam sit up on the couch. Sam blinked slowly, still barely aware of herself. Where was she? Her eyes looked around and she noticed she was in Jerry's office. _"How did I get here?" _Sam thought. The last thing she remembered was walking out of that cave with tears in her eyes as she moved to sit in the WOOHP van. Sam froze as she remembered why she had been crying. _"Tim.."_ Sam thought her eyes beginning to shake as she thought about him. Where was he? What had Jerry done to him?

Sam wrapped her arms around herself and noticed she was now dressed in her spy suit. Sam looked around for Scam's coat but stopped when she realized that Jerry had probably gotten rid of it by now. "How are you Sam?" Jerry said suddenly making her look up at him. Sam sighed. "I'm fine" she said quietly. Nodding at her response Jerry told her that they had told Gaby that Sam was over at Clover's last night so she didn't have to worry about explaining things to her mom. Sam only nodded as she listened to him. That was really the least of her concerns right now.

Jerry frowned when he noticed that Sam wasn't really paying attention to him. "Sam?" It took her a moment to look up at him. Jerry sighed knowing that she would never be the same now, and that was not a good thing. This was all Tim Scam's fault. Still if Sam wanted to be an agent she had to get over this. She had to put her heart in her job, she couldn't be trusting her enemy and right now it was clear to him that Sam was vulnerable to Tim Scam. Jerry crossed his arms over his chest. "Clover, Alex take Sam home and make sure she's okay."

Clover and Alex nodded, thankful that Jerry wasn't going to make her stay at WOOHP any longer. They were sure Sam needed rest and time to sort out her thoughts. "Thanks Jerry.." Sam said with a soft smile. She really needed to be alone right now. She got up to leave with Clover and Alex only to stop when Jerry suddenly said her name. "Sam?"

She turned around and waited for him to talk. He looked at her with a slight frown and she wasn't sure she was going to like what he had to say. Jerry sighed. "Are you sure you're alright? If you want a break from WOOHP that can be arranged." Sam froze on the spot and looked down. Should she take a break from WOOHP? That would mean that she didn't have to see Tim and that was good wasn't it? She wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness that would be there whenever they did meet, and that way it would be easier to try and forget about this. But some part of her heart ached to see his face again, even if it was just for a moment. She really didn't know what to do. She didn't really know how she felt. Sam knew she was mature enough to bottle away her feelings and concentrate on being a spy. She had done it before hadn't she? When she discovered he was evil, she had forgotten about her crush and helped to fight against him. But although Sam refused to admit it at the moment, in her heart she knew this was so much different than back then.

"I don't need a break Jerry" she said firmly before she walked away with her friends determined to return to the way her life had been before the avalanche. Before she began to care for Tim Scam. Jerry smiled, proud of Sam. He was so happy that she was being so mature about this. Finally, things could be the way they used to be before this horrible event had happened. Soon, everything would be back to normal once Sam forgot about what had happened between her and Tim Scam. Jerry smiled. And judging by the determination in her voice when she said she would continue working for WOOHP made it clear Sam would forget about him.

Walking in the WOOHP corridor, Alex and Clover stayed behind Sam, letting her walk ahead. They were worried about her. Although she had said she wanted to work for WOOHP to Jerry they weren't so sure. Could she really just forget about Scam like that? Sam kept her head down as she thought. She was lying to herself if she thought she could just forget about the man she gave herself to. She knew she cared about him. How could she not? They had been so close inside that cave. He had risked his life for her. All those facts were there and she couldn't deny any of them. Sam sighed. She also knew that if she closed her eyes she could still see his face in her mind. That if she let her body relax, she could still feel his touch. He was everywhere around her, and she would never be able to forget that. And she had a sinking suspicion that she was in love, but she wasn't sure yet. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be sure. She knew him and her could never be. Jerry would never let it happen. Sam sighed thinking about him. He wouldn't let it happen either. She was sure he would never give up his plans, his need for revenge all for her.

Sam walked down the stairs with her friends closely behind her. So the only logical choice now was to forget about him and move on. She was sure he'd forget about her too. She tried to hold her head up high and promise herself that she wasn't going to let WOOHP down all because of this. She was going to concentrate on WOOHP and college and hopefully in time, she would forget about Tim Scam. No matter how hard she knew it was going to be. "Sam?" Alex said from behind her making her turn around. Sam watched Alex glance at Clover for a moment before she spoke. "Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam blinked for a moment then shook her head. Alex sighed slightly seeing traces of stubbornness on Sam's face. Did Sam really believe she didn't love him? Or was she just trying to stifle her feelings because she felt they would be upset? Clover and Alex had talked while she had been unconscious, and they had both realized that the decision was Sam's to make.

Jerry blamed Tim Scam for hurting Sam, but they both knew Sam didn't think of it that way. Even they didn't think of it that way. They knew he had helped her even though he didn't have to. It was so clear that they cared about each other. Then why was Sam hurting herself by denying it like this? Still they knew that this was something Sam had to sort out on her own, and if she really loved him as they had a feeling she did, sooner or later she would accept it. Clover sighed taking a step closer to Sam. "Alright Sam. Just know one thing. If you ever need us, we'll always be there. You don't have to hide anything from us. We'll help you anyway that we can okay?" Sam's face softened and she smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys, I know you will." They all shared a hug and Sam turned to leave moving to leave the building when Alex suddenly placed her hand on her shoulder from behind. Sam turned around in confusion, wondering what she wanted to say now. Alex sighed. "Sammie, there is something we think you should have." Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity, opening her mouth to ask what they were talking about only to stop short when Clover stepped forward with a black trench coat in her hands. Sam's eyes widened as she recognized it as Tim's coat, the one he had wrapped her up in himself. And right then and there she began to crumble as all the memories came flooding back, all the memories of what they had shared.

Clover handed it to her with a sad smile. "Take it Sam, it's your's anyway." Sam gulped as she began to feel tears well up in her eyes. Then they began rolling down her face and she couldn't stop them from coming. How had she even thought she could forget about him? How had she not noticed how much her heart hurt when he was not there? He had been the one to look after her when she thought it was all over. Tim had put his own life in danger for her. How could she pretend not to notice? Sam's body shook with sobs as she stood there in the WOOHP hallway wanting to die. She knew it for sure now. She couldn't forget about him. Her hands, still shaking took the coat from Clover as her tears continued to fall.

She was in love with Tim Scam.

Now she knew it.

* * *

2 days later, 11:00 pm - N.J Princeton University, Ivy League

Sam sighed as she walked outside her university. It had been three days since she had been rescued, and two days since she had returned to her normal life. She hadn't had very many missions in these days and she knew this was because Jerry was trying to go easy on her. But in those few missions she had had, Sam had found herself hoping it was _him _they would have to face. Not because she wanted to fight against Tim Scam, but because she missed him. She just wanted to see him.

She already knew she was in love and her heart hurt each and every time she thought about him. She knew they couldn't be together but she couldn't help but want exactly that anyway. She had tried and tried to forget about him. She had tried locking herself in her room and even drowning herself in her studies which normally helped to take her mind off everything else. But no matter what she did she couldn't forget about him. She was depressed all the time now because she was constantly thinking about what she knew she could never have. What really hurt was that she did have it at one time before life took it away from her. Despite it being three full days since the avalanche and her being saved, she still found herself hoping she had died instead. At least she wouldn't be having to go through this torment.

She stopped walking when she saw Clover and Alex standing there, watching her with concern in their eyes. She had been avoiding them too not knowing how much longer she could hide the fact that she loved their worst enemy from them. But somehow she felt they would understand, that they knew anyway, after all they were the ones that made her realize she loved him. Clover and Alex couldn't help but sigh when they noticed their best friend. She was so depressed nowadays. She never smiled, and it worried them to death that she wasn't being clear with them. They had been best friends forever. If she would just tell them what she wanted they would do anything in their power to make it happen. No matter what the odds were. Whether or not she said it, it was clear Sam was in love with him. They didn't blame her. They knew he had done so much for her. "Sam?" Clover said stopping her before she ran away again. Sam closed her eyes in agony and tried placing a fake smile on her face before turning around. Although she knew it was pointless because they had both seen her burst into tears two days ago with just the slightest reminder of him.

"Hi guys." Sam said with a smile, but Clover and Alex knew she wasn't in the least bit happy. Clover frowned. Enough was enough, She couldn't stand by and watch her best friend throw her life away like this. She had honestly never seen Sam so unhappy. If she wanted Tim Scam to be a part of her life then she would make it happen. It was her fault this avalanche had happened anyway. "We need to talk" Clover said firmly taking a step closer to Sam. They watched her smile fade but they refused to let her run away. They needed to know how to fix this and Sam had to tell them no matter what.

It took them some time to get her to come to Clover's house with them because she came up with so many excuses. But their efforts had paid off because an hour later Sam was sitting in Clover's living room being questioned by her two best friends. Clover sighed. "Look Sam, just tell us what you want." Sam looked down and gulped. Clover stood up and walked over to the couch Sam sat on, sitting next to her. "Please?" Clover begged making Sam sigh. They really were her best friends in the whole world, they were trying so hard to know what she wanted. But Sam knew she wanted the impossible and so she was afraid to tell them. She looked up to see Alex and Clover's sad, pleading faces and she crumbled.

They deserved an answer and.. Sam bit her lip. She had to get this off her chest before she drove herself crazy. "I wish I had died.." Sam said slowly making Alex and Clover gasp. "Sam! Don't talk like that!" Clover screamed. Sam sighed. "You don't understand what it feels like Clover. To have something that you want ripped away from you and to have the knowledge that it's never going to come back." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying not to cry. "If you want to know if I love him...then the answer is yes I do." She heard Clover and Alex take a breath of relief. Sam opened her eyes looking up at them sadly. "But I know it doesn't matter. There is no way we can be." Alex shook her head and joined her friends on the couch. "That's not true Sam. Of course it matters."

She placed her hand on Sam's shoulder trying to comfort her. Sam sighed. "First of all Jerry would never let him go.." Her face grew sadder. "And it's also true that Tim doesn't want me." 'What?!" Clover and Alex said at the same time. Clover sighed. "Oh come on Sam, he saved your life! This is Tim Scam we're talking about here. Of course he cares for you!" Sam sighed. "But he'd never give up his need for revenge just for me." She saw Clover and Alex frown and about to protest. She sighed again. "You know it's true."

Clover sighed rubbing her temples. Sam did have a point. He may care about her a great deal, but what if he cared about revenge more? Alex sighed understanding now why Sam had been so determined to try and forget him. Tim Scam was one of WOOHP's greatest enemies. Sam smiled sadly hearing her friends go silent when she stated the obvious. She stood up and sighed. "That's why I don't want to go after something I know I can't have." Clover and Alex both looked at her in understanding. "But.." Sam said slowly doubting herself. "What?" Alex asked standing up herself.

Sam bit her lip then sighed. "I want to thank him for saving my life." She turned to face her friends. "He doesn't deserve to be in jail after what he did for me." Alex narrowed her eyes and wondered over what Sam said. Getting Tim Scam out of jail wasn't going to be easy, if possible it all. They knew Jerry was busy trying to put this incident out of his head. Would he even consider letting Tim go to thank him for saving Sam's life? Clover smiled. "That makes sense Sammie. I mean he did save your life. Maybe Jerry will see that." Sam sighed sadly knowing that was highly unlikely but she couldn't help but feel hope build up inside her when Clover gave her another smile. "We have to try Sam. Jerry may be strict but he'll understand...somehow." Although Sam doubted it severely she still found herself agreeing to let them talk to Jerry about letting Tim go. She owed him her life, it was the least she could do.

* * *

3:00 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Jerry frowned as he sat at his desk. Clover and Alex had arrived close to ten minutes ago telling him that they had to talk about something important. He had been happy to see them until they told him exactly why they were here. They wanted him to let Tim Scam go because he had happened to save Sam's life, as they put it. "Absolutely not" he said sternly ignoring Clover's glare. "What you're asking is impossible. I can't allow him out of prison just because you think he deserves a reward." He paused. "Do I need to remind you girls of all the trouble he's caused in the past? He's dangerous and you all need to remember that."

Alex gasped, shocked that Jerry wasn't willing to reason with them at all. "But that was in the past Jerry. A lot has changed!" Jerry shook his head leaning forward in his chair. "And how can you say that?.." He frowned. "It's been three days since the avalanche. Give him a few more days and he's bound to do something wrong." Clover put her hands on her waist and scowled. "That's just not fair!" Jerry crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry girls, I'm not arguing with you girls on this. You need to start treating him the way he's meant to be treated. Sam needs to forget about him and move on."

Alex almost felt tears welling up in her own eyes. "How can you say that? Don't you know what happened in between them? You can't expect her to forget something like that?!" Jerry sighed looking down for a moment. They really were making this harder than it already was. There was no way he could let Tim Scam go. This was probably his plan anyway. Jerry knew Tim Scam would love it if he found out that his favourite spies were yelling at him for his release. But he couldn't let that happen. He listened to Clover and Alex beg him to listen to them and let Scam go. It only made him worry about how strong of a hold he had on Samantha now. She was one of his best agents and this was not good news.

"Doesn't Sam matter?" Alex said slowly. "You know she cares about him Jer." Jerry's breath caught in his throat. He had known this was going to happen. Even though Sam had said she wasn't going to let this incident affect her duties as a spy, he had felt she had been lying. And now he knew that was true. Jerry stood up slowly wondering what to do, and how to stop this. He paused when he got an idea. Jerry knew they were going to hate him for this but he didn't care. They were all being unreasonable right now, and it was his job as the head of WOOHP to control things when they got out of control. "Enough!" he said suddenly making them both stop talking all at once. He frowned because it had come to this but he knew it had to be done. "I don't want to hear it anymore. Tim Scam is not leaving prison."

Clover gasped at the coldness in Jerry's voice. Why was he being so harsh about this? Scam was their enemy just as much as he was his, then why was jerry so much more bitter towards him? Did he not care about Sam? Clover opened her mouth to protest. "But Jerry-" Jerry held up his hand. Clover stayed silent but gave him a glare while moving to stand next to Alex who was also glaring at Jerry.

Jerry began to speak while shaking his head. "It pains me to do this...but you've given me no choice." Both girls stared at him in confusion wondering what he was talking about. "Tim Scam..." he said slowly. "Will be moved to a secret location, from where he will not be coming back." Their eyes widened and they both gasped in shock. He couldn't do this?! This was just cruel! Clover screamed now, unable to control her outburst. "You can't do that!" Jerry nodded. "Yes I can, and I have to. He'll be gone by tomorrow and maybe then we can have things functioning normally around here like they used to." When he saw them about to protest he pushed a button on his console sending them away because he really couldn't deal with them anymore. He knew they would be mad at him now but it was for their own good. Jerry sighed before he grabbed the telephone and spoke to some agents about the place he wanted to put Scam in. This was all for their own good and in the long run they would see that.

* * *

5:00 pm - Sam's house, Sam's room

Sam stared nervously at the phone. They had all agreed that Clover and Alex would call her as soon as they talked to Jerry. It had been a while since they had gone now and she was worried. Sam sat down on her bed and sighed. She knew she wanted to get him out of jail and she would do anything for it. But... She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She knew Jerry wasn't going to just let him go. Although she knew Jerry was a kind and caring man, she had seen the anger and disappointment in his eyes when he had seen her with Tim Scam. And she couldn't forget that.

She sighed sadly. But then again, Clover and Alex had made her believe that Jerry would be lenient. That he would understand how much Tim Scam meant to her. Sam grabbed a pillow off her bed and hugged it to her chest. She really just wanted to be with him forever but she knew that was asking too much. Even asking Jerry to let him out of jail just for her was too much. But for some reason Sam felt Jerry would do it. After all he treated them all as daughters. He would understand her sadness wouldn't he? She was alive only because of Tim. Jerry was a logical man, Sam knew he would see that was true. Still there was doubt pinching away at her mind adding to the headache she already had from stress.

She eased her headache away by rubbing her temples and telling herself that Jerry would understand why she needed this. He would let Tim go, and then she could move on with her life hoping that Tim wouldn't do anything else to land himself back in jail. She sighed. Although she seriously doubted that as well. The phone rang making her jump. Sam raced over to it with nervousness biting away at the pit of her stomach.

She was relieved when it was Clover on the other end. Sam bit her lip and gulped. "So...Clover.." Sam said slowly her hands nervously tugging on the phone's wire. "What did he say?" Her heart almost stopped when she heard Clover sigh on the other end, and she found herself hoping Clover was sighing because she was tired or relieved and not because she had bad news. "Clover?" Sam said again with her voice shaking and her throat going dry. She heard another sigh. "He isn't letting him go Sam."

Sam's heart fell when she heard that, and she couldn't bring herself to speak. Clover continued on the other end. "We're sorry Sammie, we tried to reason with him but he just wouldn't listen." As she heard Clover speak Sam berated herself in her head realizing how stupid she had been to think Jerry would just let one of WOOHP's greatest enemies go. Even if it was for her happiness. Sam was about to end the phone call after thanking them for making such a good effort for her sake when Clover sighed again on the other end catching her attention. Somehow Sam knew that more bad news was to follow. Sam closed her eyes in agony as she thought "_What could be worse than this?_"

Sam sighed and she heard Clover sigh as well and she grew more and more worried with each passing second. Whatever it was that she had to say, Clover was having a hard time telling her. Sam could tell she was hesitating in saying it. She opened her mouth to ask Clover to tell her whatever it was before she fainted from nervousness until she heard Clover say her name. "Sammie.." Sam heard another sigh. "Jerry's moving Tim to a secret prison permanently. He'll be gone by tomorrow." Sam eyes widened and tears threatened to fall as her hand tightened around the phone. "Sam?" she heard Clover say. Sam closed her eyes and put the phone down unable to speak any longer.

She felt tears rolling down her face. How could Jerry do this? How could he just send him away? She knew Clover and Alex had begged him to let Tim go, but he hadn't cared about that. Sam walked back to her bed in slow steps and sat down on it, while her body racked with sobs. If she had known her insisting to let him out of jail would lead him to a permanent secret prison she would have never asked for his release. But now Jerry was taking him away for good and she would never ever get to see him again. He was going to be gone by tomorrow. Sam gasped as more tears flooded from her eyes as she felt despair clutching at her heart.

She would never get to see him again.

Never.

Sam stood up suddenly and before she could stop herself she found herself getting ready to go out. She wiped her tears away and dressed herself. If Jerry was going to take Tim away forever, she had to see him. At least once. Even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

11:30 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Prison Faculty

She kept her face down just in case she was spotted by one of the guards. She had used her WOOHP I.D. to get in but she didn't want Jerry to know she had come here. Knowing him he'd probably get angrier and do something worse than he already planned. Sam didn't really care at the moment though. She just wanted to see Tim. Once, before he was taken away tomorrow. Sam sighed quietly as she walked down the corridor peeking into the cells through the heavy plastic trying to find him. She tried not to cry because she knew this would be the last time she ever saw Tim Scam. If she got to see him that was. She knew he was probably sleeping by now, seeing that it was night but she didn't care. Even if she didn't get to talk to him at least she could see his face. She tried not to think about the memories she had of him. Of how he cared for her when she thought she was going to die, but they flooded back to her anyway.

In her frustration and sadness she almost walked right past him, only to stop when she saw thought she saw his face from the corner of her eye. She hated that it was so dark in here, but was thankful for the few lights that dangled above some of the cells. At least she could still see. Sam turned around and pressed her hand against the plastic, squinting her eyes and trying to see if it was really him within that cell.

A small smile formed itself on her lips when she saw that it was indeed him in that cell, and she thanked god that she found him. Her eyes watched over him as he lay there. His eyes were closed and she could tell he was sleeping because his chest was moving up and down from time to time. She pressed both her hands against the wall separating him from her and she sighed hoping she could talk to him or be in his arms. Feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes again she sighed and pulled back. She stood there in the darkness of the corridor simply watching him sleep. She knew she would have to leave soon because sooner or later guards would see her, but she found herself watching him anyway. Although Sam didn't know it, she was being watched. Standing not too far away from her was a man whose heart was crumbling as he saw her standing there.

And that man was Jerry.

He sighed quietly as he watched Sam standing there staring at who he was sure was Tim Scam. Even with his old and aged eyes, he could see that she was crying and it broke his heart. It was different when Clover and Alex said Sam was unhappy. Seeing it with his own eyes was a whole different thing. Watching her walking away from the cell and coming towards the door where he stood, Jerry closed the door. He stood outside and waited for Sam because he wanted to talk to her.

He didn't have to wait too long because in a few moments she was stepping outside the door and making her way out of the building with tears still brimming in her eyes. Seeing that she didn't see him standing there he called her name and watched her freeze in panic. Sam froze on the spot and tried not to run when she heard Jerry's voice calling her name. He had seen her coming here. Turning to face him she sighed and said nothing wondering what he wanted to talk about. She watched him sigh. He was obviously feeling badly about this now. About how sad he was making her feel. "Sam, why did you come here?" He said and she crossed her arms over her chest trying not to frown. "I came to see Tim, because you're sending him away" she said with her voice in a harsh whisper. Jerry sighed knowing she was upset with him. But this was for her own good. "I have a good reason to send him away Sam."

She frowned and shook her head stubbornly. "No you don't. You're just doing this because you can." He sighed because he was having to fight with Sam like this. She really was more logical than this. "That's not true.." he said slowly. Sam sighed. "If it isn't true then prove me wrong.." she said slowly. "Please Jerry...for my sake. Don't do this. Let him go." Jerry's breath caught in his throat as he heard all the desperation in her voice. Her face was a mixture of desperation and hope. She was looking at him with the most pleading eyes, putting him in a difficult place. He didn't want to hurt her. Jerry had always cared about Sam like a daughter, but she was asking for something very difficult. He knew all the pressure was on him. It was up to him to decide if he could let Scam go. But that was so wrong. He didn't want to have to make this choice because it hurt him to do so. But he knew that being a leader meant making difficult choices. That was what he had been doing all his life. It was not time to stir away from that now. Now matter how big the decision was.

Jerry sighed as he glanced at her face one more time before he turned to face away from Sam and let his mind go blank. "Tim Scam is going to stay in jail Sam, I'm sorry." He heard her gasp and then he was sure she was crying. He heard her silent sobs and he wanted to comfort her but he knew that nothing he said would calm her right now.

Sam felt her body rack with sobs. How could Jerry be so heartless? Couldn't he see that this was killing her? She knew she was asking for a lot but Jerry who was supposed to be her friend, hadn't even considered her feelings even once. And now she was sure that Jerry would never let him go even if she kept begging for it. She kept crying because she knew she would do anything to get him out but she could think of nothing to stop this. Jerry was going to send him away and there was nothing she could do about it.

Jerry felt his heart breaking as he heard her crying and gasping. He couldn't bear to see her like this but he knew he had to stand his ground. Without looking back at her, he began to walk away determined to shut himself in his office where he wouldn't have to face her. Sam panicked when she saw Jerry walking away. Her mind flew in a frenzy because she knew that all and any chances she had to save Tim were slipping away.

_"What do I do?" _Sam thought in panic, screaming in her head. _"How do I stop this?!"_ Seeing Jerry about to exit the corridor Sam felt an idea coming into her head. She didn't want it to come to this but she had to stop this and this was the only way. "No!" Sam screamed from behind Jerry. "Stop, you have to let him go Jerry!" He kept walking with his head down knowing that she was more desperate than ever now. He was about to close the door and walk out when Sam screamed. "I'M PREGNANT!!!"

Jerry stopped short and froze on the spot. He was afraid that he hadn't heard right but when she said the same thing again he sighed. No, there was no way this could be happening. Jerry knew that it was possible because he knew about what Sam and Scam had done while being trapped in the cave. But he refused to believe it. Jerry wondered if she was lying but then again Sam didn't lie. She was one of the most honest people he knew, and he knew he could trust her. But she was desperate, she had done anything she could to try and save him. Would she resort to lying too?

Sam stood behind him breathing heavily. Her own words still rang in her ears. She could hardly believe she had just said that. She couldn't believe she had lied to the man that she considered a second father. She gulped and planted herself steady, keeping her face from revealing that she had lied. She had done it for Tim, and she didn't regret it. She just hoped that it would work. Sooner or later she knew Jerry was bound to find out about her lie, but by then Tim would be far gone. Jerry turned to face her slowly once the shock had somewhat worn off. He averted her eyes, looking down instead and speaking in a whisper. "So you're pregnant Sam?" Sam kept her face in check and nodded. She had to make him believe this for Tim's sake.

Jerry looked at her doubtfully while crossing his arms over his chest. "When did you find out?" Sam sighed, buying time as she thought about her answer. "This evening. That's why I came to see him" she said in a low whisper. Jerry sighed as he watched her standing there looking so sincere. He didn't know what to do now. If Sam was really pregnant then he had to let Tim go. He hated the thought, but he knew Sam's baby would need a father and he had no right to ruin her baby's life. By denying her Tim he would be pushing her into the world to be a single mother because he knew by the determination on her face that there was no way she was going to terminate this pregnancy. Not that he wanted that anyway, ending the life of an innocent child was wrong. And Jerry couldn't allow that even if this was Tim Scam's baby growing inside her. Although she looked like she was saying the truth Jerry couldn't help but wonder if she was lying. He knew it was wrong to doubt Sam, but this was about WOOHP too. If she wanted the release of Tim Scam, she had to prove that there was a reason to do that.

Jerry sighed while bringing his arms to his side, his face tense as he wondered how to say this. "If you are pregnant Samantha, then I'll let Tim go." Sam let out a sigh of relief when she heard that only to pause when she saw doubt flickering in Jerry's eyes when he looked at her. Sam found herself hoping and praying that he couldn't tell that she was lying. "I need you to take a pregnancy test, We'll go down to the WOOHP hospital wing and get it out of the way right now."

Sam tried not to fall faint when she heard Jerry._ "A pregnancy test?!" _she thought in panic while trying to keep her face neutral. If Jerry made her take a pregnancy test he would know she was lying. Not only would Tim never be released from WOOHP, she would probably be fired for saying such a big lie. Sam racked her mind thinking of a way to stop this. She gave Jerry a frown a moment later accompanied by a small glare. "Why do you want me to take a test? You don't trust me do you Jerry?" she whispered harshly.

Jerry crossed his arms over his chest. "I trust you Samantha...but I need to verify this before I let him go." He watched her open her mouth to protest but he spoke cutting her off. "You're asking for a lot Sam. Going through a pregnancy test is a small thing compared to Tim Scam's freedom." She looked down and said nothing knowing she was trapped in her own lie now. And that was how she found herself being escorted by Jerry to the hospital wing to take a pregnancy test. She couldn't refuse because that would give her away sooner instead of later so she went through the test even though she knew the results would be catastrophic.

Sam sighed as she slammed the door and walked out a short time later. Every hope she had for making this work out was gone now. She didn't even want to think about what Jerry would do when he discovered she had lied.

After Sam had left Jerry had stood outside the WOOHP hospital wing, pacing back and forth and waiting for the results. He knew it wouldn't take long since this was a pregnancy test. Sam had rushed out as soon as she was done and he was somewhat surprised that she hadn't waited for the results. That could be because of one of two different reasons. Either, she was upset with him for demanding a test and she had left because she already knew and didn't want to confirm it again. Or more likely as he suspected, she was lying. Jerry didn't like the extent she was going to try and get what she wanted, it scared him. He honesty didn't know what he would have to do to get Sam back on track, and make her see that she was acting irrational. Jerry was disturbed from his thoughts when he was informed that the results were in. He stared at the envelope and sighed before moving to open it even though he didn't feel the need to. But he guessed he had to, he had to confirm Sam's lie.

His eyes ran down the page and his eyes widened when he saw it. Jerry's eyes widened and throat dried immediately as his mouth fell open. He blinked a few times still in shock as he read the words over and over again. "But…how?.." he paused. "Th-this.." He sputtered while his breath was caught in his throat. Jerry mind flew in a frenzy and he was on the verge of a panic attack when he allowed himself to accept the words written on the page.

Sam was pregnant.

Jerry's hands clenched onto the envelope for fear that he would drop it. How could this have happened?! He was sure Sam was lying to him when she said that! He could see it on her face, but then how? He could still not believe this. His best agent was pregnant with Tim Scam's kid. What was he supposed to do now? Jerry leaned back against the wall for support as his mind refused to process this. Never in all his life had he expected something like this to happen. Never in a million years did he think that Sam would do this. But it wasn't her fault, if anything it was WOOHP's fault. It was his fault for not getting there on time. Jerry glared. But most of all it was Tim Scam's fault.

Still clutching the confirmation papers he took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves. He had promised Sam he would let him go but that didn't mean he wasn't going to speak to him first. Glaring he found himself walking through the door that led to the prison facility intent on facing Tim Scam. Jerry walked quickly even though his knees were shaking. His mind burned with things he wanted to say to Tim Scam. How dare he violate Sam like this? Finding his cell quickly Jerry ordered the guard to open it before he told him to leave them alone. Jerry eyes landed on the man sleeping calmly in the cell and he found himself glaring even more. It was all his fault this is happened. Jerry wanted to yell and scream and complain about this. But as he went to wake Tim he stopped as he remembered Sam's desperate face.

His anger towards Scam calmed a little as he thought about Sam. It was obvious Sam cared for Tim. He sighed as he tried to accept another truth. It was also very possible that she was in love with him. As much as he blamed Scam for doing this, Sam needed him in her life now. She was carrying his child. Jerry wasn't sure if Scam would care about this though. He knew this man was a master manipulator and this was going to be his golden chance to get out of this prison forever. Would he care about Sam and her baby after this? What if he left them? Wouldn't that hurt Sam more than if he didn't let Tim Scam go?

Jerry sighed closing his eyes for a moment as the stress overcame his mind. Sam wanted him to be let out of prison, she had begged for it and she had a really good reason. Without bothering to wake Scam, Jerry hurriedly began to open the shackles that held Scam in this prison. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but then again it had to be done. For Sam's sake. Sam needed Scam, it was clear to him now.

Tim Scam moved a little and then froze as he felt someone touching his arm. He opened his slowly and glared when he saw Jerry standing in front of him. He sat up straight in shock when he noticed Jerry was hurriedly opening his shackles. What was going on here? Scam watched Jerry curiously wondering why Jerry was suddenly letting go of his worst enemy. Jerry moved his hand to Scam's wrist and undid the handcuff, and soon Scam's wrist was free. Jerry hurriedly removed the handcuffs entirely. "What's the sudden emergency Jerry?" Scam asked half curious, half shocked at what was going on. Jerry didn't say anything reminding himself that an innocent child's future was at stake. Sam's life was at stake too, he could not let his own biases against Scam get in between as he had before.

It would just be..wrong,there was no other word for it. Jerry sighed when he was finished releasing Scam. Tim watched him with narrowed eyes, wondering if this had to do with Sam. He hadn't seen her since three days and hadn't liked the way they had separated. He knew that they were back to their real lives now but he couldn't help but miss what was gone. He had told himself to get a grip reminding himself that Sam was his enemy, only he hadn't really been able to convince himself at all. That was part of the reason he hadn't even bothered to try to break out of here in these three days. He glanced at Jerry's glaring face and narrowed his eyes. Maybe Jerry was going to send him off to be executed. And for what? Saving Sam's life? What he had done wasn't without Sam's consent, and she would die if he didn't keep her warm. But of course Jerry would never see that and he was beginning to wonder if Sam still saw it that way too. Or had she been brainwashed by her friends to hate him again already?

"Answer me Jerry, what the hell are you doing?" Jerry sighed, knowing Scam had every right in the world to know. But.. Jerry bowed his head. What if this was a mistake? What if he would hurt Sam like he had hurt her in the past? Jerry shook his head when he remembered Sam's heartbreak when he had told her Scam was going to be put back in prison. And he vividly remembered her crying for him, and he didn't want Sam to go through that again. He...he had to let Scam go, and he had to tell him why.

Jerry looked up at Scam's face and took a deep breath. "You can't stay here anymore..Sam.." He trailed off with her name and he saw concern flash in scam's eyes. Was he truly worried about Sam? Was it _even_ possible he loved Sam? But, that really wasn't a question, because Jerry could feel the tension rolling off the man before him in waves. "Sam needs you.." He said slowly, studying Scam's face. Tim narrowed his eyes, a small glare was now directed at Jerry. "Is she okay? Did something happen?" Jerry couldn't help but inwardly smiled when he heard concern in his voice, but his face remained impassive. When Jerry said nothing Scam assumed the worst. Was Sam hurt? Dying? Scam clenched his fist. "What happened?!"

Jerry crossed his arms over his chest. He took a deep breath, knowing he should tell Scam before he killed someone out of tension. He opened his mouth to speak, but not before wondering how he would take the news. And for Sam's sake, he hoped Scam would be happy. You-" Jerry started slowly, watching the tension rising on Scam's face even more, as if he would just explode. He let out a breath releasing his head from any negative thoughts. He had to tell him. Now.

"You're going to be a father...Sam wanted you to know." The world went still around him as he heard what Jerry said. His mouth parted slightly and his eyebrows rose in both confusion and surprise. The words repeated themselves over and over again in his head.

He was going to be a father...

HE was going to be a father!

Slowly the shock showing clearly in his eyes began to fade and then there was nothing but happiness there. Jerry couldn't help but notice how happy he looked because slowly a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was there just barely, hardly visible but Jerry could see it. Scam tried to keep his face straight but he could feel his lips forming a small smile by themselves. He was going to be a dad? He had never thought this could happen. In the life that he lived he had never thought this could be, but it had happened. Sam was going to be the mother of _his _baby. The thought made him smile but his smile faded to be replaced by a frown when he saw the stern look Jerry was giving him. Scam crossed his arms over his chest and returned Jerry's glare. Jerry's face was twisted in anger and somehow he knew what was coming.

"How could you?.." Jerry said slowly crossing his own arms over his chest. "How could you do that to her?!" Jerry said louder than he had intended, but he wasn't able to leash his anger. He was still angry at Tim Scam that hadn't changed. Scam only glared harder because he didn't want to have to deal with this right now. "Do what?.." he said slowly taking a step closer to his enemy. "Save Sam's life?"

Jerry's eyes narrowed and he scowled. "Be honest Jerry.." Scam said with another glare. "Did you even half expect to find her alive, when you finally got through the cave?" Jerry stayed silent. Scam smirked. "You knew she was going to die, you thought there was NO way she would survive." Scam glared. "And now you stand there and complain about her being alive. Would you rather I let her die? Would that have been a better thing to do?" Scam said, his voice seething with anger. Jerry looked down and sighed. He didn't know what to say but he knew Scam was right. He hadn't wanted to admit it, even now he didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. Tim Scam was the one that saved Sam's life, and he was a part of her life now no matter how badly he wished that wasn't true.

Looking Scam in the eye he said the only thing that he knew he really wanted to say. "I don't know what else to say..but Sam trusts you." Jerry sighed. "Don't hurt her.." he said slowly and Scam could see the strain on his face. Scam nodded slowly and Jerry tried to ease his tension. He didn't think he could believe Scam, but he had to try for Sam's sake. She trusted him. She needed him and Jerry wasn't going to stand in the way of her happiness. Seeing Scam about to leave Jerry stopped him by calling his name. "Tim!" He saw him turn his head and glance at him. Jerry sighed before a frown made his way on his face. he had to give him some kind of warning. He had to protect Sam just in case Scam chose to hurt her. If he hurt Sam, Jerry would make sure he would pay. "If you leave Sam.." Jerry whispered knowing Sam would be devastated if he did, but it was Scam's decision to make. "I will arrest you.." Jerry took a short breath. "You'll be put back in jail..if you commit another crime. Is that clear?"

Tim listened to Jerry's words even though they didn't matter at all right now. He knew he was being given a threat here but Scam was not threatened by the old man in front of him. Saying nothing he left the cell, walking out of the WOOHP building as a free man. It was all thanks to Sam. "Sam.." he whispered as he thought about her. Without another thought he started to make his way to where he knew he could find her, walking to her home. She would be seeing him soon.

* * *

Sam was glad she was alone tonight and her mother wasn't here. She wasn't sure if she would be able to explain her obvious sadness to her mother right now. And seeing that her mother was able to read her like a book and was very protective of her, Sam was relieved that she wasn't home. Sam sighed as she lay on her bed trying to sleep but her eyes remained open. She was sure it was past midnight now, probably two or three in the morning but she could not sleep. Biting her lip she turned to her side. Her body was exhausted and her eyes begged for sleep but sleep wasn't coming. There was just so much on her mind. Jerry probably knew about her lie by now and he was probably waiting till morning to call her out for it.

She wondered what he would do to her. Sam's breath caught in her throat as she realized Tim was probably gone by now. Jerry had said he was going to get rid of him by the next day. She tried to ignore the tears rolling down her face as she thought about it. Her eyes closed bitterly and she sighed not knowing what she was headed for now. All she knew was that she would never be trusted at WOOHP again, and that she'd never be seeing Tim Scam again.

Her eyes opened in a flash and she sat up abruptly when she heard her doorbell ring downstairs. Narrowing her eyes in confusion she moved off the bed, throwing her legs off the side and standing up. She knew her mother wasn't coming home tonight so who could be at her door at this time at night? She wondered if it was Clover and Alex. They had insisted on not leaving her alone but she had told them she would be fine and that she wanted to be alone right now. And they had grudgingly agreed to let her be for now so it wasn't likely to be them. She walked down the stairs moving closer to the front door while her stomach knotted in worry. Would Jerry come to her home at three in the morning just to fire her? She sure hoped not, because she knew she wouldn't be able to take that right now. She stood just in front of the door and hesitated opening it. Biting her lip she rubbed her arms. She could feel goosebumps rising all over her skin as she stood there in a white slip with her eyes widened with fear.

Closing her eyes for a moment she reached her hand out and unlocked the door knowing she had to face Jerry sooner or later. She opened the door and looked up slowly, her eyes widening because she hadn't expected to see the person standing there any time soon. She was shocked to see Tim Scam standing there in front of her. He was staring right back at her and she found that she couldn't look away or even move. Her body was frozen on the spot as she stood there staring at him, her eyes wide and her heart pounding in chest.

Tim watched her with a neutral expression on his face so that he wouldn't give away his thoughts. He couldn't help but notice how surprised she was to see him. He also noticed how the wind played with her hair making the strands closest to her face sway in the wind, and her slip seemed to press hard against her body. Even shocked and confused she was beautiful.

He started to walk forward with his hands in his pockets making her walk backwards because she had been rooted to the spot. Closing the door behind him he kept walking towards her until his feet were touching hers. He could see her blinking in shock as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly as he let his chin rest on her shoulder. "I missed you..." he whispered against her cheek. Slowly Sam's shock began to wear off and she felt tears roll down her face as she heard what he said. She had never thought she would be seeing him again but now here he was. The realization hit her suddenly as she found herself throwing her arms around him, gripping his torso for dear life. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she could feel herself sobbing as he rubbed her back. She took ragged breaths against his chest before she stopped suddenly and stiffened against his body.

How was he even here? Jerry would have never let him go. Sam sighed before she separated herself from his body feeling foolish for having no sense of control. He watched her curiously wondering why she had pulled away and he had to work hard not to simply pull her back in his arms. Sam rubbed her arms feeling cold and confused. Looking away from him she spoke softly. "You should run while you can.." Sam sighed wishing he could stay but she knew Jerry would be looking for him. "Jerry's probably looking for you now." She turned to walk upstairs while holding in her tears, wanting to hide in her room only to gasp when he grasped her wrist from behind making her stop in her tracks. But she didn't face him. He sighed before making her turn around and face him.

"I didn't run away.." He said while running his fingers through her hair and bringing her closer when he noticed her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Jerry let me go Sam." Sam's eyes widened in shock. Jerry had let Tim go? Why would he do that?! She looked up at him wondering if he was serious only to see him looking at her with a dead serious look on his face. Sam sighed. Jerry must have let him go because of how desperate she had been for this to happen. He must have realized she would do anything to get Tim out, since she had lied that she was pregnant. Lies didn't get much bigger than that. Sam gulped feeling guilty for lying like that but she really didn't have much of a choice. Still, she could hardly believe that Jerry had just let one of his greatest enemies go just for her.

She smiled softly looking up at him. "So you're free now?" He nodded with a smile. It was all because of her. She couldn't help but smile again. Tim was a free man. He could do whatever he wanted with his life now. She just hoped he wouldn't give Jerry a reason to put him back in jail. Somehow she felt he would do something good with his life, even if he wasn't going to spend it with her. Smiling sadly she bit her lip. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life.." She said softly not making eye contact with him. "That's why I asked Jerry to let you go...and I can't believe he did." Tim crossed his arms over his chest while watching her. "He didn't let me go just for you Sam."

Sam nodded slowly. Of course Jerry didn't let him go just for her. He probably wanted to make a point, that he wasn't heartless and that he cared about all his agents. Sam couldn't help but feel thankful. She sighed. "Yea I know...Jerry did it for all of us. He wanted to show that he cared for all of us and that if someone deserved a second chance because they saved one of his agents then he would give it to them." Tim's eyes narrowed as he listened to her. What was she talking about? The only reason Jerry had let him go was because she was carrying his baby. Was she trying to hide that? Hearing her say more about Jerry's kindness he stopped her by grabbing her wrists and pulling her closer.

Sam stared at him curiously wondering what was wrong. Scam sighed. "You don't need to hide it from me Sam.." he said slowly while she stood there confused. "I know why Jerry let me go." She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when he cut her off. "I know you're pregnant Sam."

Sam's eyes widened and she sighed now having her regrets about telling this lie. Jerry hadn't told Tim that it wasn't true, that she had lied just to get him out. She gulped when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist drawing her up against him. She had to tell him. "Tim-" "Ssshh.." he whispered while holding her closely. Sam felt herself frown when she saw the smile on his face. He spoke with her still in his arms making her nervous. "Jerry knows you're pregnant."

Sam sighed, her face becoming sadder with every passing second. Why didn't Jerry just tell him it was a lie? Biting her lip she pulled away from him forcing herself to stay away from him. She spoke softly with regret written all over her face. "Yea I know... It was... just a lie but--" Tim paused wondering what she meant. "A lie?" She sighed again and looked down not being able to face him. She spoke in a soft whisper when she finally found her voice. "... Yea." She gulped fidgeting with you hands. "Jerry was going to send you away and I wanted to get you out so badly...that I lied."

Scam only watched her with narrowed eyes still confused. Jerry had told him she was pregnant and Jerry wouldn't be telling him lies. Sam continued when she found him silent, knowing he deserved a explanation. "He wouldn't listen any other way and before I could stop..I told him I was pregnant. It was the only way to get you out." Tim sighed speaking slowly still trying to understand this. "So you lied?" Sam nodded sadly noticing that he looked a bit upset and she really couldn't blame him. If she really had been pregnant he would have felt the need to at least take responsibility for it, she could tell because he was here right now. Tim crossed his arms over his chest. "But what about Jerry?" Sam sighed. "He knows I lied." Seeing more confusion make its way on Tim's face Sam sighed again. "He made me take a pregnancy test. He definitely knows its a lie." She watched his eyes widen for a second before understanding could be seen on his face, and she knew he understood what she meant now. But that didn't stop her from feeling bad.

Tim had to work hard to control his smirk. She didn't know did she? Sam didn't know the truth. She had lied for him about being pregnant but it was true. Jerry had said it himself, but Sam didn't know it because obviously she hadn't hung around for the results of the pregnancy test she was talking about. Sam sighed because he wasn't talking and she felt he was upset. She began to talk slowly wanting to let him know she was sorry about lying to him like this. "Sorry to... bother you about this, but--"

"Why would you think it bothered me?" He said suddenly and Sam found her eyes widening when she noticed he was walking closer to her while he spoke. His eyes were focused on her and was wasn't even blinking. Sam gulped taking a slow step back. "You mean, you would want to have a baby?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't think he'd want to have a baby with his enemy. He would have never touched her if she hadn't been the one he had gotten trapped with in that cave. Scam put his hands on her waist suddenly, pulling her closer with it. And soon her body was pressed against his. Sam gasped when he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. "Would you _mind_ if we had a baby together?" Sam blushed softly and tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. She found herself stuttering as she tried to answer him. "N-no, but what I told to Jerry was just a lie to get you out--"

"It wasn't a lie" he said suddenly, cutting her off firmly. Sam's eyes narrowed and she looked up at him in confusion. What was he trying to say? "W-what?" she heard herself ask. Scam paused for a moment, watching her face that was twisted in confusion and curiosity before he decided he should tell her. He gave her a small smirk before he said the words he wanted to say so badly. "You're pregnant."

His words echoed in her ears. She was pregnant?!... It wasn't just a lie? She was actually carrying his baby at this moment? She felt a blush forming on her cheeks and it wouldn't go away. Soon she could feel tears of joy well up in her eyes. She was going to be a mother? Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face. She was going to have a baby. There was a child growing inside of her right now and it belonged to the man she loved. Feeling him hold her against himself Sam wanted to hug him back but she stopped herself.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. There was a problem here. Despite the fact that she was overjoyed over the news she couldn't help but wonder if he even wanted this baby. She knew that with the life he led, a baby wasn't anywhere in his plans. And despite the fact that she was in love with him, she was still his enemy and she knew he'd want to get revenge against Jerry and WOOHP. Against her friends. She knew he would never give up on his need for revenge just for her. Sam sighed before pulling away from him. "Sam?" Tim asked moving to take her back in his arms. Why was she pulling away from him now? Sam gulped but cleared her head of all her own wants and needs. She knew she would love for him to be with her and help her raise this child but she couldn't ask him that. This was his life and he had a right over it. He was the only one who could decide what he wanted and she knew he would want to get revenge. No matter how hard she had fought to get him out of prison she couldn't expect him to change his entire life just for her hopes and dreams. She didn't want him to be forced to spend his life with her if that was what he didn't want, and she had to let him know that. Sam looked at him sadly but smiled when she knew that she'd always have a part of him now that no one could take away from her.

She had this baby.

Even if he wasn't going to be there to raise it with her.

Sam felt her throat tighten but she spoke anyway, fighting with herself not to cry. "You don't have to change for me Tim.." she said slowly, making him look at her with confusion on his face. "I know you have goals and things you want. And I know you're going to try to get your revenge-" "Now why would I do that?" Scam asked suddenly making Sam pause and sigh. "Do what?" He shrugged. "Try to get revenge?" Sam blinked speaking slowly. "You hate WOOHP…you'd want your revenge" she whispered looking down sadly. "Yes I guess I would...but..." He smirked "What if I want YOU more?"

Her head snapped up when she heard him. Did he just say he wanted her?! Sam's eyes were wide in shock and her mouth was slightly parted and he only smiled at her innocence. How could she think he was going to abandon his own kid? Sam blinked and looked at him with doubt. "Why would you want me?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he came closer to her, standing less than a foot away. "You just need to hear it don't you Sammie?" She only blinked as she listened to him. He took the one step he needed to close the distance in between them before he grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping her arms and bringing her closer. Sam gasped when he made her look up at him before he spoke. "I love you Samantha...and that's the only reason why I want you." She felt her mouth drop open and she blushed furiously. He LOVED her? But why? They didn't even know each other besides being enemies and that one day they had spent together. But that wasn't enough to make him want to leave everything just for her was it? Her eyes glanced up at his face noticing how sincere he looked. She bit her lip before she opened her mouth to speak. "Tim-" He cut her off by placing a finger against her lips.

"You don't believe me do you?" He sighed when he saw doubt flickering in her eyes. "Do you want to know what I've been doing for the last three days Samantha?.." He paused running a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "All I've been doing for the last three days is thinking about you. I never stopped thinking about you." Her eyes shook as she heard what he was saying. "Life's too short Sam, and we both saw that when we thought we were going to die." He wrapped an arm around her waist holding her against his chest. "I don't want to waste my life anymore." Sam felt him run his fingers through her hair trying to make her listen to him closely, but she was already clinging on to his every word. "If you want me Sam, then I'll give up everything else." She could feel her heart pounding in her eardrums when he said that. She could tell he wasn't lying.

He raised her chin, making her look into his eyes. Sam gulped before glancing at his face. "But what about your revenge?" Tim smiled at her before he gave her the answer she so badly wanted. "All the revenge in the world won't make up for the life I could have with you." He watched her eyes widen and tears well up in her eyes, some rolled down her face but he wiped them away not wanting her to cry anymore. He brought her even closer to himself and smirked before leaning his face closer so that it was touching hers. "So what DO you want Sam?" He asked with his lips millimetres away from hers. "It's your choice now." Sam wiped away the remainders of her tears and smiled when she looked at him. "I- I want.." she said slowly not able to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "I want...a life with you."

She watched a smile break out on his face and she had never seen him so happy. To be honest she'd never felt this happy either. She gasped when he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her over and over again. Sam smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He broke the kiss, burying his head in the crook of her neck and whispering against it. "You're so beautiful.." he said while planting kisses against her skin and making her blush hard. Every time he said that she felt her heart erupt with joy. Sam sighed making herself comfortable in his arms while he placed kisses against the side of her neck. She couldn't help but wonder how Clover and Alex would react when they found out that she was going to have a baby, and because they had been so comfortable with her feelings for Tim she found herself itching to tell them right now.

She pulled his head out of her neck and gave him a smile. "I want to tell Clover and Alex" she said with joy in her voice. She began to move away from him heading towards the phone but she never reached it because he grabbed her by the waist first, pulling her back before he picked her up in his arms and listened to her squeal in surprise. "You can tell the whole world Sammie.." he said with a smirk, stopping to kiss her forehead. "But only tomorrow." Sam blushed heavily as he turned and carried her up the stairs while kissing her passionately. When they were halfway up the stairs he caught her smirking and he asked her why. Sam's smirk only widened as she answered him. "My dad is going to kill you when he finds out" she said threateningly. Scam raised an eyebrow but then simply threw his head back and laughed as he carried her into her room and closed the door behind them.

He finally put her down, laying her on her bed. Scam smirked as he pinned her to the bed and brought his face closer to hers. "You know you never told me why you wanted a life with me..." He said while his nose brushed against hers. Sam wiped her blush off her face and rolled her eyes, making him laugh." Isn't it obvious?" she said with a pout. Scam shook his head just to annoy her. Sam sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. "It's because I love you, you jerk" she whispered against his lips, sounding peeved. He only chuckled as he kissed her because he already knew she couldn't live without him. His hands moved quickly pulling off her slip and holding her close to himself under the blankets. He was determined to show her just how much he loved her tonight, and he knew she wouldn't stop him.

_**

* * *

**_

9 months later

Clover and Alex could hardly believe that they were sitting in a hospital waiting for their best friend to give birth to a baby. It all seemed so unreal. Right from the day Sam had phoned them nine months ago, and told them she was in fact pregnant they were in disbelief. It had taken a long time for it to sink in but they were always happy for her. Jerry on the other hand was another story. They sighed ignoring Jerry for a moment and couldn't help but smile when they saw the man in front of them pacing around with a look of utter nervousness plastered on his face.

They had never thought Tim Scam was capable of looking so scared.

He was pacing around like every bit the nervous father-to-be that he was, and it made them truly happy to know how much he loved Sam. Tim tried not to sigh as he continued to walk back in forth while hoping Sam would be fine. He never did like seeing her in pain. He only stopped for a moment when he saw that Gaby, Samantha's mother was smiling at him. Tim tried to keep the nervousness off his face as he smiled back at the woman who was now his mother-in-law for a few months less than a year. Scam had been both a little mortified and a little amused at her reaction when she had learned that her daughter was pregnant at age 20. At first she had reacted as most mother's would but after her shock wore off she was always there to support Sam and him. In fact it had been Gaby that had made them marry before Sam's father even got to find out that Sam was in fact pregnant. That was a secret that had been kept really well all throughout the wedding and Scam was glad that her dad hadn't suspected a thing.

But all of that was in the past now, and he was a member of Sam's family. He remembered how happy Sam had been when her family had accepted him, and he knew their marriage meant the world to her. The only person that still wasn't happy with their marriage was of course Jerry. He still came around and kept a watchful eye, and Scam put up with it for Sam's sake. But he knew Jerry was just doing it to protect the girl he saw as his daughter so to be honest he really didn't mind. Tim was interrupted from his nervous pacing when he spotted the doctor coming out from the room he knew Samantha was in. He tried not to run over to him and waited as patiently as he could before the doctor reached him and smiled congratulating him because his wife had just given birth to a baby girl.

Gaby could barely contain her excitement at being a grandmother. Clover and Alex stood up and smiled as they moved to congratulate him as well. And he smiled at them briefly. still barely believing that he was actually a father.

Inside the hospital room Sam sat up when the nurse said that she could see her baby now. Sam bit her lip in anticipation, playing with her engagement ring on her left hand as she waited for her daughter to be given to her. She watched the lady smile at her baby girl as she handed her to Sam while saying that she was very adorable. Smiling at the nurse, Sam thanked her shyly before she let her eyes gaze upon her baby's face.

Sam's eyes softened as she watched her little girl sleeping in her arms. Sam could only stare as she felt her own lips curve into a smile. She had the smallest brush of dark red hair on her head, a combination of her lighter orangish red hair and Tim's darker brown. She was delighted when her daughter finally opened her eyes and stared up at her letting her know the color of her eyes. Sam could feel herself outwardly grinning now when she noticed her husband's eye colour staring back at her. Beautiful sea-foam eyes. Sam smiled holding her baby close to her chest and trying not to cry because she was holding her own little miracle in her arms. She was the miracle that had brought her and Tim together and Sam would always be grateful for that.

Sam turned to face the doorway when she saw her family and friends standing there. She smiled at her mother who was grinning just as hardly as she had been as she finally got to see her little baby grand daughter. "Sammie, she's adorable!" Gaby said leaning over to look at the baby, and Sam could feel herself smiling as she saw her mother gushing over how cute her daughter was. Gaby grinned again before giving Sam a hug and then running out to grab her father who wasn't here yet. Sam smiled at Clover and Alex who were also there smiling at her and congratulating her for the birth of her child. They asked if they could hold her and she nodded handing her baby to her two best friends. "Aww! Sammie!" Alex said, her voice filled with joy. "She's so cute!" Sam watched as Alex rocked the baby in her arms laughing when she heard her daughter giggling in Alex's arms. "Aww, she's so happy!" Clover said moving to hold the baby herself. Sam's eyes widened when she saw her baby's tiny fist grab a handful of Clover's hair and she could tell she was pulling on it. Clover was too happy to even notice that and she only grinned. "Aww! She likes my hair!"

Sam smiled before she turned her head and let her eyes rest on her husband's face who was discreetly rolling his eyes at Clover's statement. Sam tried not to giggle and smiled instead when she saw him standing there with a small smile on his face a moment later. She could see all the happiness in his eyes as he slowly came over to her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She couldn't help but blush when he pulled her in his arms and held her against him. "Are you okay?" he asked, and she felt herself smiling as she nodded against his chest. She had never thought she could be this happy. He lifted her chin with his finger a moment later, placing a kiss on her lips as he thanked her for making him a father. Alex smiled at the couple in front of her before she handed the baby to Tim, knowing that he had been dying to see her ever since she had been born.

Tim smiled visibly while holding his daughter in his arms. All the revenge in the world didn't make up for this moment. She was as beautiful as her mother was. He smiled turning to face Sam and he pulled her closer with his free arm and kissed her out of happiness. They pulled away a moment later as they both admired their daughter together never taking their eyes away from her face. "So.." Clover said with a grin. "What are you going to name her?" Sam smiled at her friend because her and Tim had already picked a name for their little girl. "We're going to name her Trista" Sam said with her smile staying on her face as she saw Tim playing with his daughter from the corner of her eye. "That's such a cute name" Alex said with a smile and Sam smiled again as she moved to look at her daughter. Clover and Alex leaned over as well watching the little girl and her parents. They had never seen any of them as happy as they were right now.

* * *

Not too far away, Jerry was getting off an elevator while sighing. He knew for a fact that Sam was supposed to have her baby today so he had come to see her. His personal anger towards Tim Scam had only faded a little right now but he had to admit Tim had stayed true to his word and hadn't left Sam's side for a moment after his release. Jerry made his way over to a nurse and asked where he could find Mrs. Scam. It was still awkward for him to refer to Sam as that but he was getting used to it slowly.

Being told she was in room number twenty-four Jerry walked down the hall and stopped himself before he went inside the room. He wasn't sure if he was actually going to go in and face Scam right now, but he had wanted to see how they all were. Jerry peeked in from the window and saw all of them in there. Alex and Clover, Sam's mother and father huddled around the baby. His rested on the couple in the centre. He could clearly see Tim Scam holding his baby in one arm and Sam in the other. He hadn't wanted to admit it before, but after seeing them like this Jerry had to admit they were happy.

Jerry glanced at the smile on Sam's face and sighed feeling at ease. He turned and walked away knowing he would be meeting the baby himself soon.

He knew that he still didn't like that Sam was married to Tim Scam, who had been for a long time, one of WOOHP's greatest enemies. It would be a long time until he got over his personal enmity with him if that even ever happened. Jerry kept walking with a peaceful expression on his face. But he had grown to accept that sometimes, some decisions were made by fate and it was just wise to accept them.

Jerry may have not liked the decision that he had to make nine months ago, when he chose to let his enemy free, but Jerry still found himself leaving the hospital with a smile on his face because he knew that even grudgingly....

He had still made the right decision.

* * *

FINALLY THE END lol. I can safely say this is the longest oneshot I have written.

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE WHOLE THING THANK YOU! I know it's really, really (really) long. It could have been made into an entire story but I wanted to have it done for Christmas, and so I posted an extra-long oneshot.

_Facts you may find interesting: _

1. Remember how Scam asked Sam if she thought he was a nature god? That's actually a play on the meaning of his name. Timothy means "God's honour."

2. Trista, the name of their baby means "a romantic meeting" which I though fit nicely lol.

Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you enjoy this fic :P It's supposed to be a happy one lol.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It WOULD MEAN A LOT.** MAKE MY HOLIDAYS LOL :D *please?*

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
